Curiosity Killed the Cat
by midnight87
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha go putting their noses where they don't belong? And what happens when they learn to much? Can they still get out a live? You know that old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat' Kagome doesn't.
1. Chapter 1: need some help?

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+

"Inuyasha?" Kaede called.

"Uh, 35?"

Kaede sighed. "No 35 is not the square root of 1600."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulder and went back to reading his note.

"Can anyone else take a guess?" Kaede looked around the room.

Not a single hand went up.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head up at her teacher. She glanced at the board before saying, "40", as if that was the easiest question in the world.

"Correct." Kaede scribbled some more numbers on the board.

"Kikyo what's the square root of 784?"

Kikyo glanced up at the problem. "33?"

Kaede sighed, again. "Wrong. Does anyone else have a guess?"

She watched, but no one raised the hand. "Come on people, this is review! How can you expect to pass this class if you can't do something as simple as this?"

No response. Kaede sighed again and turned to Kagome. "I know you have an answer Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the board, "28."

Kaede smiled. "Correct."

Kaede wrote on the chalkboard but stopped as she heard laughter behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyo and a note in his hand. Kaede walked up to him and snatched the note, causing him to finally turn around.

_Inuyasha, Meet me after school today. Love Kikyo.' _Kaede sighed and crumpled the note.

"Alright class, you don't want to pay attention, fine. Clear your desk. You're having a pop quiz."

Kaede smiled at the groans and the dirty looks she received.

Kaede went around and gave everyone a piece of paper with 10 questions on it. It shouldn't take long, 5 minutes at the most.

Kaede went and sat don behind her desk and watched the class, though mostly Inuyasha, to make sure there was no cheating.

Kagome was the first one done and she walked up to the desk and handed Kaede her paper. Kaede smiled and started grading. She was pleased to see that Kagome didn't miss any. She wrote a big 100 on the paper and laid it on the desk.

Throughout the next 5 minutes more and more kids handed her their papers and she graded them very quickly. Most of them were good, but some of them, Inuyasha's, were horrible. Kaede called him up to her desk.

"Inuyasha, you aren't doing to well in this class, at all. Have you thought about getting yourself a tutor?" She knew this was pointless, he wouldn't care, but she was going to try.

"I have a tutor, two actually."

Kaede sat up a little straighter, surprised. "Oh really, who?"

"Miroku and Kikyo."

Kaede sighed and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that he and Miroku ended up not studying at all. And she really didn't want to know what he did with Kikyo.

"Yes well, I'm going to get you a better tutor. Just to see if that helps improve your grade."

Inuyasha resisted rolling his eyes. Why did she have to be so damn...what's the word...nosy? So he wasn't good in math, he was good in everything else. "Alright, who were you thinking of?"

Kaede looked around the room.

It had to be someone who wasn't his friend. It had to be someone smart. And it had to be someone who could do it. Inuyasha was a very hard person to teach. That's when she saw the perfect candidate. "Kagome."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome Higurashi, yeah she was smart, and she didn't look horrible, but people said she was weird. She came last year and no one really knew her. She really just kept to her self. And she was always thinking. She was just...weird.

"Kagome." Kaede called.

Kagome walked up to the desk and looked at Inuyasha before looking at Kaede. "Yes?"

"I would like you to be Inuyasha's tutor. He isn't doing to well and you're the best in the class. Your his last hope."

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy-"

"Great! You to can meet after school today. You should probably do that every day, at least for an hour, Inuyasha you need it." Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"But I never said-" Kagome was interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be doing better in no time Inuyasha."

"But-"

"You can return to your seats."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that he could tell said, 'Now What?'

He sighed, so much for spending time with his girlfriend. "How about we meet at the ice cream store after school?"

Kagome sighed, this sucked. She didn't want to spend her time teaching a hopeless case something so easy. "Ok." Kagome walked back to her desk just as the bell rang.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

The final bell rang and everyone was pouring out of their classrooms. Kagome walked out the door and down the street for the ice cream shop.

She walked into the store and dropped her bag in a booth and went up to the counter. "May I help you?" said a 20-year-old blonde.

"Medium strawberry sundae."

The woman nodded her head and started making her sundae. "It comes up to $1.87"

Kagome paid the lady and sat in the booth. She started unpacking her bag as she waited for Inuyasha.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the hall with Kikyo.

"Why can't you just blow her off?" Kikyo asked.

"Because Kaede would kill me. Besides I'm failing the class. If I fail my dad is going to kill me."

Kikyo sighed. "Well I'll tutor you."

"Yeah, because that works oh so well." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He walked out the door with Kikyo on his heels.

"Well I'll go with you. That way you aren't bored." Inuyasha sighed.

"Kikyo just go home. I'll call you afterwards I promise."

Kikyo sighed and walked away. Inuyasha continued walking toward the ice cream shop.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sat, eating her sundae, as she continued to wait for Inuyasha. She hadn't been waiting long before he entered.

He sat his bag down and smiled at her before going to get his own ice cream. He came back a moment later with a chocolate sundae and sat down.

"So, where do we begin?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+

It'd had been a half hour, and Kagome was still trying to get Inuyasha to understand.

"_y 3x + 2 _Now If _x_ increases by 1 _y_ increase by...how many?"

"How should I now?" Inuyasha asked, taking a bite out of his third ice cream sundae.

"Pick a number. The lower it is the easier it is to figure out."

"Ok, 2"

"Alright. So _x_2. So 3x2+2. What that equal?"

"8"

"Right, now we add 1 to _x_ so now its _x_3. So 3x3+2. What's that?"

"11"

"So 11-8 is?"

"3"

"So if _x_ increases by 1 _y _increases by-"

"3"

"Right!" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's smile. "Good. Now let's try this: _Predict how many times a number cube will land on an even number in 50 rolls." _

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his head back so it leaned against the booth behind him.

"Come on, you can do it."

"1/4?"

"Nope..."

"1/8?"

"No..."

"1/16?"

"Try 1/25."

"Why is it 1/25?"

"Because on a number cube it's the numbers 1-6, meaning that it has half a chance that it'll land on even. 50 divided by 2 is 25 so is 1/25."

Inuyasha nodded his head, though he had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Ok, let's move on to integers."

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his watch. "How about we call it a day?"

"Ok, sure." Kagome was packing up her things when she looked up and out the window. It was Mr. Renkzo, shaking hands with a man.

Mr. Renkzo was a very rich man. He owned a huge house, right across from the ice cream parlor, and he hated teens. He was a grumpy old man and he often held parties for his employees and other important people.

So Kagome was confused on as to why he was shaking hands with a bald man, no older then 20 that had tattoos all over his arms. "What do think they're doing?"

Inuyasha looked up and shrugged. "Probably making some sort of deal."

Kagome nodded. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door with Inuyasha.

"See you tomorrow." he said over his shoulder as he went left and she went right.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And that was the awesome first chapter of 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'. Ok, maybe it wasn't all that awesome but it will be. Trust me. Till Next Time…


	2. Chapter 2: mistakes

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome lay on her bed, eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream and doing her homework. It had been an hour since she finished tutoring Inuyasha, and her mom had yet to come home from work.

Not that it mattered, they weren't really on speaking terms, and they never were, and never would be, all because of the mistake. Just like she wouldn't speak to her grandparents, or her aunt, her cousins, not even her dad.

The most she ever heard from them was a birthday card once a year since she was 4. It always said the same thing: "Happy Birthday Kagome. Love everyone".

Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought about how they were all lies. She didn't understand why they continued to send a card when she knew they didn't mean it, but she never asked. There was no one to ask, and even if there were, what would they say?

Her mind drifted off; as she wondered what her life would be like if everything was the way it should be. A loving mom and dad that she saw and spoke to every night.

It's not that she wanted that, a normal family, she liked things the way they were, but she had always wondered what it'd be like.

She let her mind wonder, and she quickly became very restless.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

She tapped her fingers against the back of her history book, bored. She looked up at her forehead and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

She sighed and got up off her bed and started to pace around her room.

Something was wrong, but what? She mentally went through her day, trying to figure out what it was. School went by fine, tutoring was ok, the walk home was normal...nothing unusual happened today.

"Your losing it Kagome." she told herself. But she continues to pace around the room, still convinced that something was wrong. It had to be something.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms as she continued to pace.

She stared at her nails and at the floor, she laid down on her bed, her head hanging down over the side, making blood run down to her head.

Nothing.

She couldn't think of anything that was unusual.

The most unusual thing that happened today was that she started tutoring Inuyasha.

She sighed and sat up, ever so slowly. She bit her lip again and started looking around her room.

-+-+-+-+-+

"It was ok," Inuyasha said into the phone.

_"What do you mean ok? Don't tell me you actually enjoyed hanging out with that weird-o." _

"Kikyo all I'm saying is that I learned something. And her name's Kagome."

_"So what, now that you had an hour of tutoring with a freak you know it all?" _

"What? No. We just caught up on the basics and her name's-"

_"What!? You mean to tell me you spent an hour with her and all she taught you was the basics?" _

"Well yeah Kikyo, it was only our first session." He heard Kikyo sigh into the phone.

_"__Inuyasha please don't go again. I'll tutor you, really tutor, and just stop going to that freak for help." _

"Kikyo, her name is Kagome. And I have to go because I have to pass math. God, stop being such a whiny bitch. "

_"..." _

Oops...

"Uh, Kikyo, wait, I didn't mean it. I swear, I just, uh, don't feel well..."

_"I got to go." _

"Aw...Kikyo don't be like that. I said I was sorry."

_"Bye Inuyasha." _

"No, Kikyo, don't go!"

_"Have fun with Kagomo..." _

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha said before thinking. He heard sigh then a kind of chuckle, as if this was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

_"Of course it is..." _

Then all he heard was the dial tone.

"Damn it." he said, throwing the phone away from his ear and onto the couch. Then he stomped up the stairs to his room, slammed his door, and fell on top of his bed. After a long day all he wanted was sleep...

-+-+-+-+-+

An old man sat in his study, the fire going, papers laying across the desk, a pipe in his mouth...an average night for Mr. Renkzo.

He wrinkled his brow as a phone rang, bringing him out of his stupor, and back to reality. "Yes, hello?"

"Renkzo. It's done. Everything's taken care off." a dark, raspy, voice said from the other line.

The old man sat up and dropped his papers onto his desk. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Everything's double checked?"

"What part of yes don't you understand old man?"

"I'm paying you a lot of money to do a job damn it and I'll very well ask you any damn question I bloody well feel like asking."

"Wow, chill out. Yes, everything's done. Checked, double checked, even triple checked, nothing's going wrong. And if I may point out, you're paying me a lot of money to do something illegal, so if something goes wrong it's my ass not yours."

Mr., Renkzo just snorted as he put his pipe back into his mouth. "You'd rat me out in a heart beat and you know it."

There was a pause on the other end before chuckling was heard. "You read me like a book. But you'd rat me out too. So who's the pot to call the kettle black?"

Mr. Renkzo just rolled his eyes. "Just make sure nothing goes wrong."

"I-I captain."

He hung up and pulled the pipe out of his mouth. Something was bound to go wrong, there was no such thing as a perfect crime. He knew it, but there was a first for everything.

-+-+-+-+-+

Done! My computer's messed up, so I don't know if I got any reviews. Thank you, for those of you who did, if anyone did. If not, review now. Come on, you can do it. Just believe. (For those of you who still don't believe me read the story "The little engine who could") Till Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3: dirty looks, jealous stares

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome walked down the halls the next day, talking to her friend Ayumi. Ayumi only had one class with her, Science, but they walked each other to class, so they got to see each other regularly.

Ayumi kept walking and Kagome turned into her History class. She took her seat and unloaded her book bag.

She had decided, last night, that if something was wrong she'd know it when she saw it, so until she sees it, she's just not going to worry about it.

Yuka sat down next to Kagome and started talking to her about what she did last night and what she was doing this weekend. The bell rang and the teacher started class.

History wasn't one of Kagome's favorite classes, but she was still getting an A in the class. As her teacher was talking about wars and what they would be discussing from here on out, Kagome's mind wondered back to the previous day when she tutoring Inuyasha.

_Focus Kagome.' _she told herself, but she was watching the memory replay in her mind very closely.

They were calling it a day, they were packing up their stuff, she looked out the window, she got up, and she left the-she looked out the window!

An image of Mr. Renkzo shaking hands with the 20-year-old bald guy with tattoos all over his arms was portrayed clearly in her mind.

_So he was shaking hands with a 20-year-old bald guy with tattoo's, what's wrong with that? So he can't stand kids and teenagers, that doesn't mean that he couldn't be making some kind of business deal with the bald guy.' _

She thought to herself. But she wasn't convinced.

The bald guy didn't look like he was a businessman. _'Maybe the bald guy is doing a job for him. What's wrong with that?' _

Kagome shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. _'Nothing's wrong with that. So just let it go.' _

But she couldn't let it go.

She just had a feeling.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha looked out the window in his Language Arts class. He had to make up with Kikyo, he just didn't know how.

Flowers? But what kind did she like?

Chocolates? Did she even like chocolate?

He could just walk up to her and apologize. But he had a good feeling that she'd just walk away or ignore him all together.

So what's a guy to do?

"Inuyasha." Someone whispered.

He turned around and saw Miroku behind him. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been calling your name for minutes back here."

Inuyasha sighed and turned back around, but he pushed his chair back so it was touching the front of Miroku's desk. "Kikyo's pissed off at me and I'm trying to think of a way to apologize."

"Inuyasha just let her go." Miroku said. Inuyasha knew that Miroku and Sango, his two best friends, didn't like Kikyo, that couldn't make it anymore clear, but there was just something about her.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her." he whispered.

"Yeah, she is, you're just blinded by her evil charm. I'm tell you as a friend, just let her go."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks for the help Miroku." he said sarcastically.

"No problem."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was lunchtime now and Sango was walking down the hall beside Kikyo on her way to the cafeteria.

Kikyo was babbling on about Inuyasha and Sango just wanted to kill the bitch. Didn't she ever shut up?

Sango walked faster as the doors to the cafeteria came into sight. Kikyo hurried up a bit too but she kept talking.

"And then he-" but she stopped as soon as she saw Kagome sitting down at a table with Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. She glared at the girl, as if that would kill her, and walked slowly toward the food line.

Sango saw this and looked at the girl Kikyo was staring at.

Kagome, she knew her. They had a few classes together. She was really nice and really smart, Sango didn't understand why everyone thought she was weird. She looked beautiful, she doesn't have bad breath, her hair looks ok, and she was as close to perfect as you could get really.

"So, why are you glaring at Kagome?" Sango asked, catching up to Kikyo in the line.

"She's tutoring Inuyasha now. And he rather spend more time around her then me."

Sango doubted that. Inuyasha was crazy about Kikyo, even if she thought he was crazy because he was with Kikyo. "I think you're wrong." she said, grabbing a paper plate that had chicken nuggets on it.

"No I'm not. He said that they're tutoring went 'great' and that he couldn't wait till the next session."

Sango doubted this even more. Inuyasha hated tutoring, unless he was being tutored by Kikyo, but that was only because they never actually studied, they just did...couple stuff. "I'm sure you heard him wrong."

"No I didn't. And he kept saying her name. Over and over again."

"Are you-"

"Were you on the damn phone? No. I was, and I know what I heard." Kikyo snapped.

She paid for her salad and stalked off to the table Miroku was sitting at. Sango stood there for a moment before moving to pay for her own lunch.

She was just trying to help. Ok, so maybe she was just being nosy, but damn, Kikyo didn't have to snap at her. Sango walked over and sat on the other side of Miroku.

Miroku couldn't look more relieved because as soon as Sango sat down Kikyo stopped talking and looked away. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and ate in silence, until Inuyasha sat down that is.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry I called you a 'whiny bitch'. I was just tired, and I shouldn't have yelled out you." Inuyasha said, sitting down beside Sango. He would have sat by Kikyo, it's just that he was afraid that she'd start screaming in his hear, or dump her water all over him.

Kikyo looked up, gave him a look that said 'when did you call me that?' then nodded her head, as if she finally remembered what she had forgotten. "It's ok. Just don't call me that again."

Inuyasha nodded his head and took a bite out of one of his chicken nuggets.

The conversation started back up, Kikyo talking about something, and everyone responding, though they were only half listening.

Miroku leaned toward Sango and whispered, "Damn, and I thought they'd break up, or at least fight." in Sango's ear.

"I have an interesting story to tell you later." Sango whispered back.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Not allowed on internet, Have to hurry. I'll just say that there may (is) something important in this chapter. Now this is my first mystery story do bare with me. Till Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4: spy time

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he looked up again and found Kagome staring out the window of the ice cream shop. "Kagome for the millionth time. Either tell me what your looking at or stop looking."

Kagome looked over at him and did her best to cover up for her daydreaming.

"Well, what were you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, closing the math book.

"What makes you think I was looking at something?" she asked, looking down at her ice cream cone.

"Because you keep staring out that window," he said, glancing at the window. He didn't see anything, it was just a quiet day, and by the looks of it, there was going to be a storm soon. It was 9:00 and the ice cream shop was empty.

They had decided to stay longer because they didn't really get anything done last time. That and Inuyasha didn't want to go home and deal with Kikyo's 20 questions.

"Well I don't see anything." Inuyasha said. He turned to look at Kagome and saw that she was looking out the window, again.

"Yeah, neither do I, that's the problem." she said to herself, but Inuyasha heard it with his hanyou hearing.

There weren't a lot of hanyou's anymore, but there would be soon. Demons and humans were living peacefully again and eventually they'd have hanyou children.

"What were you expecting to see?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the problem." Kagome said, looking at him again. "I don't know. But something's wrong."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. "What do you mean 'wrong'?"

Kagome sighed and looked back out the window, just in time to see a black van pull into Mr. Renkzo's drive way and around the garage, through the grass, to the back of the building. Kagome's mouth dropped as she watched the car disappear. "Black van." she said to herself. "Black van." she repeated, turning to Inuyasha and looking at him.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked, packing up her books quickly and pulling out someone money to cover hers and Inuyasha's ice creams.

"That we're leaving?" Inuyasha guessed. He reluctantly packed up his books.

"No, well it does, but that's not what I meant. I mean, he's up to something. And we, my friend, are going to go find out what."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. Not because she called him her friend but because she expected him to go spy on a mean old man with her.

"And why exactly would I go with you?" he asked.

"What, don't you want to?" Kagome asked, slowing down and looking at Inuyasha.

"Can't say that I do." he replied.

"Ok, then don't come. See you at school tomorrow." She gripped the handle and was about to open it when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait, you mean you'd go without me?"

"You just said that you didn't want to go, and I'm not forcing you to do anything."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond before closing it.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

She was about to open the door again when his hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'll go with you," he said through a sigh. Kagome smiled and yanked the door open. "Good, now come on."

They hurried across the street and headed into the bushes, on the opposite side that the van went on. They slowed down as they came to the back of the house. It was one big garden. The bushes they were hiding in went all the way around the house so they didn't have to worry about being seen. No one was there and the back of the van was open. The driver had turned it around so that the back was facing Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't be anymore happy. It was a little too dark, so she couldn't really see inside the van at the distance she was in so she turned to face Inuyasha.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get a closer look."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and yanked her back, the force making Kagome fall on her butt. "Are you crazy, we're already trespassing. Do you want to get caught?" he hissed.

"I don't plan on getting caught. And if they come out, make a distraction." She got up and ran to the van before he could do anything else.

_'Yeah, easy for you to say.' _he thought. He darted worried glances between the van that Kagome was climbing into, and the opened back door. He had a very bad feeling about this.

-+-+-+-+-+

As soon as Kagome was in the van she wiped her bangs away from her eyes and started looking around. There were bags of money, opened boxes of paper, some guns, and a camera. Kagome shot a glance to the door before grabbing some papers and quickly reading what they said.

She didn't understand most of it. It was just numbers and business companies. Nothing that said Mr. Renkzo was up to anything. She went through more papers until she finally found a yellow folder at the bottom.

She opened up the folder and saw the bald man's picture jump out at her. She was about to read it, but she heard voices. Her head snapped to the door of the van and she saw two figures walking towards the van.

They hadn't noticed her yet because she matched in with the darkness of the van, but they would when they stepped inside to get more stuff. She quickly put the papers back and was about to put the folder back but instead shoved it in her bookbag. They wouldn't notice a missing folder that was at the bottom of one of many boxes, would they?

Kagome gulped when she heard the voices get closer. She didn't understand what they were saying, but she heard their voices just fine. "Come on Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Just then she head one of the men, most likely Mr. Renkzo, shout "What the hell?"

Kagome smiled and got up. She poked her head out the back and found the men poking around the back yard, totally oblivious that Kagome was in the van. Kagome was about to get out when she looked back at the camera. She bit her lip but she still ran over to it and dropped it into her bookbag. She then darted out the back and into the bushes Inuyasha was in.

"Let's go!" he hissed. Kagome nodded and they quickly and quietly scurried through the bushes, in to the front yard, and across the street.

"What did you find?" Inuyasha asked when they were safely walking on the sidewalk.

"Bags of money, boxes of papers, a folder, and a camera."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He then looked at his surroundings and realized that he was going the wrong way. His house was the other way.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"My house, to study the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"The camera and the folder." Kagome said.

"You took them?" Inuyasha hissed.

"No. I borrowed them."

"If you didn't ask you didn't borrow."

"Yeah well I would have asked them, but that would have blown our cover."

Inuyasha shook his head. "What do you think he did?" he asked, wondering why she was so determined to blame Mr. Renkzo for something.

"Well I'm hoping that the camera or folder can tell us that." She pointed up a set of stairs and started walking up them. Inuyasha sighed but followed.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

-+-+-+-+-+

All right I'm stopping here. And now, before I say anything else I want to thank Taylor. She's sent me a lot of reviews, actually reviews for all my stories. But she doesn't have an account so I can't reply to her reviews. So here I go: I'm glad you like my stories. And I'm kind of surprised that you cried reading my one-shots. First off I thought "In the hallway' was cute but I didn't think it was that good. A "Second Chance", well when I started writing it I thought it would be so much better. So that's why I'm seriously happy that you liked my stories that much! And if you ever get an account let me know so next time I won't have to reply to your reviews where everyone can read it. (No offense to anyone who's reading this) End of review reply. And now back to everything else. Thanks to all of those who read this and reviewed! And now you know why it's called "Curiosity Killed the Cat" I was having a lot of fun writing this chapter but I wanted to end it there. So what did you think? Review and tell me. Till Next Time…


	5. Chapter 5: NEWS REPORT!

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down on Kagome's bed. This was a bad idea, snooping around in Mr. Renkzo's things. Maybe if it was anybody else besides Mr. Renkzo Inuyasha would be okay with everything but it was Mr. Renkzo. He was the richest guy around, not to mention the meanest. Inuyasha would just rather leave Mr. Renkzo alone.

"I'm back." Kagome said, handing him a cup with hot coco in it. She handed him one and sat beside him on the bed.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, taking a sip.

"Ready?" she asked, setting her cup on the floor as she scooted back across her bed so her back was leaning up against the wall.

Inuyasha nodded, laid his cup on the floor by hers, and scooted back across the bed so his back was against the wall and he was sitting next to her. She opened the folder when he was situated and saw the picture of the bald guy. Kagome was surprised to see what looked like Mr. Renkzo's handwriting on the paper.

"Rubio Jurally. What a weird name." Inuyasha said, chuckling.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Ok, listen to this: _Rubio Jurally-22-ex-con. West central Bank, 6:00pm 10/12/07, $10,000,000. River Side Hospital, Tokyo Fire department, Tokyo Police Station, Quarrel's doughnut shop, Dots' department store." _

"And the list keeps going. There must be 50 business names on this list." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded as she re-read the first part. "You know, today is the 12." She said. "What do you think it means when it says $10,000,000?"

Inuyasha looked at her then back to the list. He bit his lip as he thought. After a few seconds his eyes clicked and he looked around Kagome's room looking at her alarm clock.

9:58. 2 minutes till 10.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, climbing off the bed, grabbing Kagome's hand and the evidence, and dragging her out to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha quickly let go of her hand and fumbled around with the remote. He then turned on the TV and turned it to the 10 o'clock news. "I bet he robbed a bank!" he said finally.

_'__Today West Central Bank was robbed around 6:00pm. Reports say that $10,000,000 was stolen. Police have a few leads. They're looking for a man in his 20's that's about 5'8 with yellow eyes with a tattoo of a shark. If you have any information please call 1-800-525-9494 or 1-800-373-0313. Once again those numbers are 1-800-525-9494 or 1-800-373-0373.' _

Inuyasha clicked off the TV and turned to face Kagome. "What do you think?" he asked, excited, all previous fears gone.

"Mr. Renkzo couldn't have robbed the bank, he was out front gardening at 6. I know, I was watching him."

"Well I know he didn't do it. I meant that other guy. Rebio-"

"Rubio" Kagome corrected.

"Whatever. You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's possible that Rubio robbed the bank what does that have to do with Mr. Renkzo?"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "Mr. Renkzo hired him! I thought you were smart."

Kagome shot him a glare. "Alright listen here. A) You don't hire people to rob banks. Not smart people like Mr. Renkzo anyway. Because how do you pay them? And there's too much risk of something to go wrong. B) Even if Mr. Renkzo was stupid enough to hire Rubio to rob a bank for him there's the little matter of Mr. Renkzo being stinking rich! He doesn't need money, and his business is as good as it ever was. C) I am smart!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Oh, yeah."

A silence fell between the two, which was broken by Inuyasha. "Well, he could be using the money for something else. And Rubio is his partner. That makes since, right?"

Kagome though about it for a minute before a smile etched her features.

"Yeah, you know what, that actually makes a lot of since." They shared a brief smile before Kagome got another brilliant idea.

"Tomorrow's Wednesday, right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head but didn't interrupt Kagome's train of thought.

"He goes to the spa on Wednesdays right?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess so."

Kagome's smile widened. "Inuyasha, my dear, we're going undercover."

Inuyasha didn't like the look that Kagome was giving him. It was the same look she got before they went and spied on Mr. Renkzo. "W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean tomorrow, after school, instead of going to the ice cream shop, we're going to the spa. I'll give Mr. Renkzo his massage, and you can go into the locker room and snoop through his stuff."

While Kagome was explaining her idea Inuyasha was shaking his head. "No way. You aren't dragging me into another one of your schemes."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and smiled. "Ok, then I'll go. And when he goes into the massage room I'll go through his stuff and then I'll meet you back at the ice cream shop and fill you in."

Inuyasha shook his head again. "No way, you're not going in by yourself."

"Does that mean that you're coming?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Then I guess I'm by myself."

"No."

"Inuyasha make up your mind. Are you in or out?"

Inuyasha thought about it. It sounded full proof, and as much as he hated to admit it, it kind of sounded like fun. "Fine, I'll go." He said with a sigh. Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes. "But how are we going to get there?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome but her lip and thought. "You have a car right?" Inuyasha reluctantly nodded his head. "Then you'll drive." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes.

_'Last chance to back out._' He thought, but a part of him didn't want to back out. He wanted to be there, experiencing it.

He and Kagome spent another hour, talking, laughing, going over tomorrow's plans, and looking at the camera.

Nothing was on the camera. Not a single picture, so taking that was a big waste.

Inuyasha left around 11:00 and was home around 11:10.

His mom had a fit about him being out so late. He ended up calming her down be he got grounded.

He was in his room, having just left a message on Kikyo's cell phone, when he realized that he hadn't seen Kagome's mom.

She wasn't home when he got there and she wasn't there when he left. Kagome didn't seemed worried either. But most single parents were home at a decent hour, even if only for a few minutes, to check up on their kid, you know, make sure they're still breathing.

Inuyasha fell asleep, thinking about that, and other things. _'Kagome…you better be careful tomorrow.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Done! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Like I said on _Seven Sins_ it's been a bad week so I have know clue what happened. If you want details of my horrible week go read the _Seven Sins _newest chapter. So what did you think? Good? Hope you liked it. Review, okay? Till Next Time…


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Massage is a go

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked up at the clock, ignoring the teacher. A minute until school let out. A minute before he met up with Kagome in the school parking lot. A minute until he was on the road, driving towards _'Salon Magic'. _One hell of a long minute.

He gathered his stuff into his bag, just as the bell rang, and quietly left the classroom. He had been a nervous wreck all day, but whenever he saw Kagome she looked as carefree as could be, like he used to look before he started having tutoring sessions with her. And whenever he caught her glance her eyes always held a mischievous look that would go away as soon as she stopped looking at him.

He dropped all his books into his locker and went to the parking lot. Usually he didn't drive to school, he would walk with Kikyo. Kikyo…it had been so long since he actually had a conversation with her. Well, lunch, but he wasn't paying attention.

He walked out of the school and to his car and saw Kagome waiting under a tree; not knowing which car was his. "Kagome." Inuyasha called.

Kagome lifted her head and smiled at him. She got up, dusted her self off, and walked over towards him. "Ready?" she asked as she climbed into the car.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat. "What kind of question is that?"

Kagome giggled and tried to calm his nerves. "Relax, everything will turn out alright." Inuyasha sighed and pulled out of the parking lot and into the road. "Oh, and remember, Mr. Renkzo's appointment is at 4:00 and it's 3:30 right now, so we have to get there, I have to change, and you have to follow him."

Inuyasha nodded. "But how are you going to get into the room?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll figure it out." Kagome said bluntly.

Inuyasha glanced at her, before turning his eyes back on the road. A wreck was the last thing he needed right now. He drove the rest of the way in silence, trying to stay calm. The car pulled up into the parking lot of _'Salon Magic' _at 3:55 and scrambled out the car, Inuyasha on her heels. Kagome scrambled into the Salon and looked around. It looked like a busy day.

There were 5 nail stations on the right side of the Salon, a hallway on the left, and the front desk across from the entrance door. A woman looked up briefly, before looking back down at the paper work in front of her. Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to follow her and she walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me," Kagome said. The woman looked up and gave her a look. "I was wondering if I could take a look around. My partner and I are here to write a paper about the most successful business around and we concluded that the business was _'Salon Magic'. _We just need to see how the people work on a normal day and how the customers respond."

The lady gave them a cautious look before shrugging and standing up taller. "Why not. All you have to do is walk down that hallway. Everything goes down over there expect for the nails, we do those over there."

Kagome nodded, smiled, said her thanks, and walked away. Inuyasha followed looking at Kagome incredibly. They walked away and turned down the hall. The hall looked as if it went on forever. There were doors on each side with a good amount of space between the next. Kagome looked around and saw a door that said Closet. She smiled and walked in.

The closet was huge, and it almost looked like a dressing room. There were rows of hangers, each holding up a different uniform. There was a shelf along the wall that had cleaning appliances on it. And there was a curtain to hide it. Kagome smiled and quickly walked over to the hangers.

"What time is it?" she asked as she looked for the uniform she needed.

"3:58," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and grabbed a uniform off the rack that said, "Massage" and quickly ran behind the curtain. She quickly stripped down and started dressing.

"Are you almost done yet? Renkzo will be here any minute and we still don't know what room he'll be in." Inuyasha said. He was leaning against a wall, bored, and looking at the curtain.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked, stepping out from behind it. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

She was wearing what looked like a bikini but the top didn't have any straps. The uniform was gray and it had brown shadows of leaf prints all over them. But Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention to the uniform. The bottoms barely were really short and the top was really tight, showing off all her womanly features.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, oblivious to his examining gaze. "Do I look the same?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked up to her hair and saw that she had a brown wig on. "Uh, no, not really." Kagome nodded and grabbed a robe.

"You better hurry," she warned. "I don't want to be in the same room as Mr. Renkzo for long. Especially when he's naked and I'm half naked."

Inuyasha felt anger heat boil in himself as he thought of that old man looking at Kagome as he did. "Don't worry, that man won't touch you." He said.

Kagome smiled and slipped on the robe. "I hope not. Anyway, we better get going."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Remember, you're going to follow Mr. Renkzo into the locker rooms. Then once he's gone you snoop through his stuff. Then get out of there and wait for me here. Don't be to long either, and don't get caught." Inuyasha nodded again and followed Kagome out into the hallway. There he went right while she kept going left.

She walked until she saw a door that said, "Massage area". Then she slipped into the door and saw another hallway with more doors on each side.

Kagome walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw a sign on the door that said, "Mr. Renkzo". She saw a blonde sitting in a chair, no doubt the real person who gives Mr. Renkzo massages.

"Hey, um, I'm supposed to give Renkzo he's massage today. You're um, supposed to take a break." Kagome lied.

The blonde looked up at Kagome and shrugged. "Good luck with him. I swear he's such a jerk. This your first time giving a massage?" Kagome nodded and the blonde smiled. "Well here's some advice. Don't talk to him about anything. Because he'll just yell at you and tell you that you should be focusing on your job. Don't get out of your robe until his head is in the whole, he'll give you this whole speech about how kids are running around naked these days. And don't let him up till your dressed."

This made Kagome feel a bit better and she smiled. "Enjoy your break." Kagome said as the blonde left.

Kagome watched the blonde leave and sat down. _'You can do this. You have the easy part. Don't mess it up!' _She thought to herself. Her head shot up as she heard the door open. And in came Mr. Renkzo, a white towel around his waist, with a scowl on his face.

"You can't be older then 16!" he exclaimed.

"Sure." Kagome said not wanting to admit that she was really 15.

"Who are they hiring these days? You should be at home, not causing trouble, and not working at some business." Kagome followed him into the room, wordlessly, and watched as he climbed onto the table.

He stuck his head into the whole and waited for Kagome to start. She took of her robe, walked over and tried to massage his shoulders.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha looked around and saw no one in sight. He opened Mr. Renkzo's unlocked locker and looked around.

There were his clothes, his watch, his cell phone, and his brief case. Inuyasha took out the brief case and opened it up. There were business papers, pens, and his daily planner. Inuyasha took the planner and saw a key slip out. Inuyasha looked at the key then looked back down at the page. _"Locker 13." _Was all it said.

Inuyasha looked through some of the other pages. Seeing nothing interesting he shut the planer but left the key out. He stuffed the brief case back into the locker and took out the cell phone. He looked at the recent in coming and out-coming calls but saw that they were all business calls.

He snapped the phone shut and put it back in the locker. He looked through the pockets and, finding nothing, shut the door and left quietly.

Inuyasha stuffed the keys into his pants pocket and left. He walked back into the closet room again and sat down. How long would it take Kagome to get back?

Bored, he walked over to her clothes and started to fold them. Inuyasha got done folding her shirt and pants and noticed that she wasn't wearing her bra. Curious, he took it and looked at it.

_'36 B' _he thought with a perverted smile. _'Kikyo's a 36 C' _

He folded the bra too and shoved it under the shirt. He sighed and waited for someone to come. He didn't have to wait long though.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

-+-+-+-+-+

Nice place to stop I think. Now, I could bore you telling you all about my terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day (though in my case week) but instead I'll skip to the end and say, I think I'll move to Australia. Lol. Review. Thanks. Till Next Time…


	7. Chapter 7: Retreat and Report

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha spun around and saw a brunette woman standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looked at her for a second, a split second, before looking at her face. The woman was more then half naked. She was wearing something similar to what Kagome was wearing but the woman's was purple with lavender colored flowers.

"Uh…" Inuyasha said, trying to think of something. "The more important question is…why are you wearing that?"

The woman looked down at herself and folded her arms over her chest. "It's my uniform." She said.

"Really? Why do you guys have to wear such…revealing things?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's our boss." The woman said, walking into the room closing the door behind her. "She says that people come for relaxation but stay for us."

Inuyasha snickered. "So what are you doing here?" the woman asked.

"Uh…I'm waiting for my friend to get done." He said.

"Oh really? What's her name?" the woman asked going over to a rack and pulling of a hanger filled with clothes.

"Her name? It's uh…Kikyo." He said.

"Really I don't know a Kikyo?" the woman said, pulling of the top.

"Wow!" Inuyasha said, directing his attention. "Do you have to do that in front of me?" he asked.

"Stop being such a baby!" the woman said. "I'm almost done."

Inuyasha nodded and looked back over at the woman. She had a shirt on and she was fiddling around with the hanger. Inuyasha looked at her, trying to figure her out. She seemed weird. Inuyasha scanned her up and down and noticed that she had a tattoo.

It was of an animated horse that had big eyes and a big smile. It was on her back and it looked medium sized, not to big and not to small. It was colored in brown and its teeth were even white. Inuyasha was going to ask what the tattoo was about but thought better of it. Instead he looked away and started to think.

"You better not stay to long." The woman said as she finished getting dressed. "A lot of people come in and out of here."

Inuyasha nodded but he wasn't going anywhere until Kagome got back. Which he really hoped was soon.

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome gave an irritated sigh as Renkzo continued to tell her what a bad job she was doing. She was at her breaking point.

"All right stop!" he yelled sitting up. "We're done here. I will not put up with this torture any longer."

He was getting up and Kagome was panicking. There was still 10 minutes left of Renkzo's massage and there was a chance Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"Uh but Mr. Renkzo you still have 10 minutes. If you lay back down I'll try to do better."

"I absolutely refuse to endure 10 more minutes of your 'massage'."

"Well you know what, good, because I'm tired of massaging your fat ass." Kagome said. She had to stall Renkzo some, even if that meant insulting him. Plus she was tired of putting up with his insults.

"I beg your pardon!" he yelled, looking pissed.

"You heard me old man. I'm glad you're leaving!"

"Young lady you have absolutely no idea who you're messing with! You'll never work in this town again."

"You have no idea how much I don't care!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on!" he said, getting up to grab her arm. "We're going to the manager. She'll deal with you." He grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her towards the door.

And she started to panic. If the manager saw her she'd recognize that she didn't work here, then her cover would get blown. Thinking fast she bite her lip, squeezed her eyes closed, reached down and pulled Renkzo's towel off his waist and threw it behind him.

She heard him yell and she dashed to the door. As soon as she reached it she opened her eyes and saw him re-adjusting the towel. She then ran out, shutting the door behind her, and started to run.

She heard Renkzo follow her but then he stopped, not being able to keep up. But then she heard him talk to two men, no doubt masseuses, and then they started to run after her. She sighed and started to run faster.

The two men chased her and she had to run in and out of doors. She then ran into a door and saw that it was the hair part. Everyone turned to look at her and she wasted no time running across the room and out the other door. The two men ran into the room just as she ran out. Then she ran and saw the door where Inuyasha should be.

She dashed into that room and saw him. She sighed in relief and shut the door quickly.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha began but Kagome pressed and finger to her lips and he quieted down.

Kagome heard the two men run right past her door and she sighed. She then looked at Inuyasha. "I ran into trouble." She explained.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the car." Kagome said, snatching her clothes. She quickly went behind the curtain and changed. As soon as she came back out she was wearing her regular clothes and she put the wig back where she found it. "Ready?" she asked as soon as she was finished.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked out the door and saw no body around so she and Inuyasha crept out of the room and went quietly out to the lobby. Their Inuyasha quickly walked up to the front desk, thanked the woman for letting them look around, and left.

On the car ride back to Kagome's house Kagome explained the problem she ran into with Renkzo and how she had to solve it. Inuyasha laughed at her, a lot, but eventually stopped as they pulled up to her house. He looked around the drive way and saw the there wasn't another car.

_'__Where's her mom?' _he wondered as she lead him inside the house. _'Where's her dad?' _

"So what did you find in Mr. Renkzo's locker?" Kagome asked, walking into the kitchen. Inuyasha walked over to the red couch and sat down. "I found papers and a brief case."

"What was in the brief case?" Kagome asked, walking back into the living room with two pops and a bowl of popcorn.

"Papers. But I found a key." Inuyasha said, pulling the key out of his pocket.

"What does it go to?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"I don't know. Anything I guess, something inside his house, something inside his office, something…" But he stopped as he saw the mischievous look that grew in Kagome's eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I think that he's defiantly hiding something and with this key we're going to figure it out."

"Are you crazy!" he cried. "There are a million things that the key could go to. It might not even me anything in his office or his home. It could be a key to get into his sister's house for all we know!"

But Kagome's smile never faltered. "Then you best hope that it belongs to his office or his home because tomorrow we're going to find out what it is."

"You're crazy! There's absolutely no way I'm skipping school so I can go on some wild goose chase with you!"

"Okay, then I'll go and you can go to school. We'll meet up at the ice cream parlor after school." Kagome said, snatching the key out of his hand.

"You aren't honestly thinking about going by yourself are you?" he asked.

"Hey, it's just me and you. And if you don't go then it's just me." Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _'She's impossible!' _he thought. "Ok, I'll go with you." Inuyasha said in defeat.

"Good, and we have to get up bright and early. We have to check everything, meaning we have to follow Renkzo around all day, and if we don't have anything by then, we'll have to follow him all night."

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed again. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked in a sigh.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." Kagome said.

She got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and sat back down. "Come on we have to make a plan."

Inuyasha nodded and listened as Kagome talked to him and jotted notes down on the paper, he himself throwing in suggestions here and there too.

-+-+-+-+-+

Done. Hope you'd liked. I hope that was it was longer too. Five pages this time. Anyway I got to go. Really busy. Thanks for reviewing! Till Next Time…


	8. Chapter 8: The Crazy Sister

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he waited outside Kagome's house. It was 4:40 in the morning and he didn't get to sleep until 11:30. He waited outside Kagome's house, waiting for her to hurry up.

They were supposed to be outside Renkzo's at 5. They had plenty of time but if they wanted to check the guy's house lock without getting caught then she had better hurry.

Inuyasha looked into the driveway and saw a car. _'So she has a parent.' _Inuyasha noted.

He had started to believe that she didn't. He had yet to see anyone besides her in her house.

Finally he saw her front door open and watch as she ran down the stairs. She opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Took you long enough." He cried, as she got her seat belt on.

"Sorry, but let's hurry. We want to get there before he leaves."

"I know, that's why I was here at 4:30 when you told me. You know, I could be at home, sleeping. But no, instead I'm here, driving to Renkzo's house, so we can try his lock."

"You want to know what the key goes to as much as I do. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled up into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor.

"You better be careful." She said, handing him the key.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, snatching it and getting out of the car.

She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and got in on the drivers' side. They had decided, since Inuyasha was quick and was able to hide himself on an instant notice, that he would be the one to try the lock on Mr. Renkzo's house.

But she had to be ready to drive away with him quickly. He wasn't exactly thrilled that Kagome, who didn't have her license, might had to drive his car, but he got over it.

He walked over to Renkzo's in the shadows. It was 4:45 and Renkzo could leave any minute. Why someone as rich and powerful as Renkzo had to be up and at work at 5 in the morning instead of just sending some lackey was beyond him, but he still had to try and see if the key fit to the lock.

He quietly walked up the driveway and came as close to the door as he dared. He could see lights on inside the house so he hurriedly pushed the key into the slot and tried to turn it. But it wouldn't budge. He sighed, irritated.

Now he and Kagome had to follow the old man around all day, trying random locks.

Just as Inuyasha took the key and shoved it into his pocket the door opened. He quickly jumped into the bush and watched as Renkzo turned around, having had his back towards Inuyasha, and close the door behind him. He locked his door and got in his car.

_'It's not his car key either.' _Inuyasha thought.

Then Renkzo drove away. Inuyasha got out of the bush and dusted himself off.

"Not even 5am and I'm all ready dirty." He said.

He quickly ran over to the parking lot nod jumped into the passenger seat of his car.

"We have time to switch you know." Inuyasha said.

"No way, he's getting away." Kagome said.

She pushed her foot down on the pedal and instantly went backwards.

"Take it off!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome did and the car jerked to a stop.

"What the hell was it doing in reverse?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know!" Kagome cried, looking around on the dashboard, trying to figure out what to do.

"Move!" Inuyasha cried, getting out of the car. Kagome nodded and changed spots with him. He quickly put the car in drive and drove off after Renkzo.

"Hurry up, we're losing him." Kagome said, looking as far ahead as she could.

"Yeah because you thought you could drive." Inuyasha said, pressing down harder on the pedal.

"How was I supposed to know it was in reverse?" Kagome cried, looking over at him angrily.

"You're the one who put it there"

"You're impossible!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Just drive."

Inuyasha pressed down harder on the pedal and the drove off after Renkzo in silence. Finally they saw Renkzo's car pull into the parking lot. Inuyasha slowed down and parked near Renkzo. They sat in the car as Renkzo got out, carrying his brief case, and walked into the building.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, forgetting that she was mad at Inuyasha.

"As ready as I can ever hope to be." Inuyasha said, sighing and unbuckling his seat belt. Kagome unbuckled hers too and they both got out.

They both walked into the building and were surprised to see as many people as there was. Everyone was running around, papers or folders in hand. They both looked around for Renkzo, but didn't see him.

"Try the lock." Kagome said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded, pulled out the key, and tried to stick it into the slot but it wouldn't even go in.

"Who are you?" a woman called from behind her desk.

"I could ask you the same question." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy and shook his head. "Please excuse her ma'am. My sisters a little crazy." Inuyasha said, saying exactly what Kagome had told him to.

"Yes well, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha gently grabbed the top of Kagome's arm and pulled her to the desk. "We're here to talk to a man about some numbers." Inuyasha said, nodding his head.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, clicking something on her computer.

"Of course we don't!" Kagome cried. "A child doesn't need an appointment to see they're father!"

The woman looked at Kagome as if she was insane.

"I told you." Inuyasha whispered. "She's crazy."

"Well…yes very well. Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes, this is our house." Kagome said, nodding her head.

Inuyasha bit his tongue, trying to resist the urge to laugh. The woman looked at Kagome as if she was running around saying that aliens were going to take over the world.

"Yes, we know where we're going." Inuyasha said.

"Good. Now, go." The woman said.

"Have a nice day." Kagome called over her shoulder.

The woman gave a forced smile and looked back down at her computer. They stepped into the empty elevator and as soon as it closed they started laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Kagome asked.

"I know it was priceless." Inuyasha said.

The elevator stopped and opened up. They walked out and down the hall.

"Where to first?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well since we're on the top level we're work our way down." Kagome said, looking around for a lock. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome took a piece of paper from her back pocket and quickly scribbled Building Door down under all ready tried.

"It's going to be a long day." Kagome said, looking down at the empty paper.

"And it isn't even 6." Inuyasha said, sighing.

-+-+-+-+-+

I'm going to stop here. I know that not a lot really happened but I'm really busy. Sorry. Next time I'll try to make it better. Anyway, thanks to any and everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Till Next Time…


	9. Chapter 9: Time to give up?

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Kagome, we've been all over the top floor, twice, what now?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome pulled the key out of an un-opened key slot.

"I don't know, in the plan we weren't suppose to lose Renkzo." Kagome said, sighing. "Can't you smell him out?" she asked, hopefully.

"No. His scent is everywhere."

Kagome sighed as they walked to the elevator.

"Why don't we ask someone for directions?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome pushed the 19th floor button.

"Because we can't draw attention to ourselves." Kagome leaned back against the elevator wall and closed her eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She said, thinking out loud.

"You think?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed at the sarcastic tone in his voice. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here on a wild goose chase. If I hadn't we'd be at school, not wasting our time trying every lock that comes in sight, twice."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew she felt bad, so why did he have to say that sarcastic comment that made her feel worse? "It's ok." He said, seriously. "Missing school is great. And turning locks isn't that bad. It could get a lot worse."

Kagome smiled and looked up at him. "You're not so mean after all." She said, pushing off against the wall as the elevator came to a stop.

"When have I ever been mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you know, all the time. I mean, just today, you yelled at me because the car was in reverse."

"No, I yelled at you because you were driving my car in reverse after you put it in reverse."

"Same thing" Kagome said, waving her hand and stepping closer to the still closed door.

"Totally different."

The elevator door opened and just as Kagome and Inuyasha were about to walk out in came Mr. Renkzo. Kagome stopped immediately and hid behind Inuyasha, afraid that Renkzo would recognize her. Renkzo pushed the 11th floor button and went to the corner of the elevator. Inuyasha moved back to the opposite corner, keeping Kagome behind him, and looked down at his shoes.

Now what? They weren't supposed to be seen. He'd love to ask Kagome, but then Renkzo would hear and everything would be ruined.

"Um…hello sir." Kagome said, speaking in a man's voice, a voice that sounded a bit similar to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha watched Mr. Renkzo look up from the paper work in his hands and look at him.

"Boy." He said with a nod, to busy to really notice Inuyasha. A few seconds later his head shot up again and he stared at Inuyasha. "How old are you? Surely not old enough to work here. Why aren't you in school?"

"Um…" Inuyasha started. _'Good work Kagome.' _He thought sarcastically. "Actually I'm 21. And I don't work for you. And I'm just here to talk to a man about some numbers." Inuyasha said, thinking about how he was going to kill Kagome.

Maybe he'd make a million paper airplanes, release them at the same time, and let Kagome get millions of paper cuts. A fate worse then death.

"21? You look no older then 18."

"I get that a lot."

"Yes well, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes boy, your name. You're not to intelligent are you?"

Inuyasha ignored that last comment as he tried to think of a name. This was his chance. He could have any name he wanted. It had to be the perfect name for him, but what would it be? Well it had to be cool, had to be easy to spell, had to be him.

"Miroku." Kagome said again in his voice.

Mr. Renkzo looked at him weirdly. He hadn't opened his mouth and he didn't sound the same. Inuyasha chanced a glare down to Kagome.

"Miroku?" he grounded out. That wasn't super him! And that defiantly wasn't super cool!

"Yes well, good for you. And who is that behind you?"

"Uh…her name is…" Dear God help him. "Kikyo."

Renkzo nodded. "Yes well, I don't really care. Have a nice day." He said, walking out of the elevator.

"Kikyo?" Kagome questioned as the raced out of the elevator after him.

"Miroku?"

"He's one of your friends right?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"It doesn't matter. Just make sure we check every lock on this floor and that he doesn't get out of our sight, again." Inuyasha sighed, took out the key, and tried the first lock that came in view. "I thought we were done with this." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah well I changed my mind."

-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyo sighed as she sat at the table with Miroku and Sango. Where the hell was Inuyasha? She hadn't heard from him since…yesterday at lunch. And he was supposed to call her after his 'tutoring' was over.

"I'll be back." She said to Sango, getting up with her tray in hand. As soon as Kikyo was out of hear shot Sango turned toward Miroku.

"Inuyasha's not here." She said with a smirk.

"Yes, I know."

"I also happened to notice that Kagome isn't here either."

"So?"

"Admit it Miroku. You think they're together."

"Sango as much as I would love Inuyasha and Kikyo not being together there is no way a weird girl like Kagome could win his heart."

"What's so weird about her?"

"She thinks to much, she's friends with those weird girls, no one's ever seen her parents, she's way to smart. People say she's an alien."

"Just because she's smarter then you, and you haven't had the pleasure of going to her house to see her parents, and that she has a more active brain then you, and because she hangs out with odd people, doesn't make her weird. I hang out with you and a Inuyasha don't I?"

Miroku sighed. "You don't understand Sango. There's no way that Inuyasha and Kagome could be together. Trust me."

"No, trust me. They're going to be together. Besides who would you rather he be with? Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Kagome"

"Then you can help me."

"Whoa, hang on there. There's absolutely no way I'm getting mixed up in Inuyasha's love life."

"Well if we don't do something then he's going to stay with Kikyo."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?"

"Be cupid."

-+-+-+-+-+

Hoped you liked. Gotta run, so much to do, so little time. Hoped you liked. Thanks for reading. Till Next Time…


	10. Chapter 10: A scheme of their own

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she looked in yet another office door. How had she lost Mr. Renkzo?

Inuyasha had went to try a lock all the way down a hallway, but Mr. Renkzo was going the other way so Kagome said that she would follow him and Inuyasha would catch up. Well she had yet to see Inuyasha or Renkzo, and she was starting to get frustrated.

It was 1:00 and the two had been following Renkzo around all day. They had checked all the locks in the damn building and none of them fit. They even checked Mr. Renkzo's office while he was on his lunch break. This was the last floor to check until they ran out of options.

Kagome sighed as she looked into another door. She had just kind of expected the key to go to something in the office building that she really didn't have a plan B.

The key was in his brief case meaning that Mr. Renkzo had to carry it around. If it was something in his own home then he could just hide it there. But if it didn't go to anything in the office building then what did it belong to?

"Hey." Someone said, putting their hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome tensed and turned around to come face to face with a janitor.

"H-hello." Kagome said, her voice breaking slightly. Shoot! What if she got caught? Her covered would be blown and she'd be screwed.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, looking Kagome up and down suspiciously.

"I-uh. I was just-"

"There you are." Someone said, coming up to Kagome and placing their hand on her shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kagome relaxed as she realized that it was Inuyasha.

"Sorry sir." Inuyasha said, looking up at the janitor. "This is my fiancée. We just had a meeting and I went to the bathroom. I come back and she's gone."

"She's a little explorer is she?" the janitor asked raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes she is." Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and laying her head on her head.

"How old are you kids? Surely not any older then 20." The old janitor said, raising his other bushy eyebrow.

"Actually I'm 19 and she's 18." Inuyasha said.

"When's the wedding?" the janitor asked, talking in a nicer tone then before.

"Valentine's day." Kagome said before Inuyasha could reply. "He proposed last Christmas and the wedding is next Valentine's Day." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, though she didn't she him.

"Oh sweet." The janitor said, smiling.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, still looking down at Kagome.

"Well you two better be running along."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and passed the janitor, hand in hand. The stayed like that till the turned the corner and were defiantly out of earshot. "Valentine's Day? Christmas?" Inuyasha inquired as he let go of Kagome's warm hand.

"Fiancée?" Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulder.

"You're welcome by the way. For saving you." Inuyasha gave him a side way glance and sighed. There was always something about him that made her forget that they were having an argument or that they were about to.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, running her hand through her hair to straighten it out. "Did it unlock the door?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha said sighing. They entered an elevator that was empty and Kagome pushed the ground floor button. Inuyasha stood quietly, leaning up against the back wall as the elevator went down before he realized that they were going to the ground floor.

"Why are we going down here? Is Renkzo there?"

Kagome sighed and turned to look him in the eyes. "Not exactly."

"Then what?"

Kagome pulled out the list that they had made; listing all the locks they tried and shoved it into Inuyasha's hands. "What ever this key goes to isn't here. Meaning that it probably goes to something inside his house so-"

"We're not breaking in." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"If we don't then we'll never find out what the key goes to and today would have been a total waste." Kagome cried, putting her hands on her hips.

"We aren't going to break in."

"Then what should we do?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he got an idea. "Why don't we go to a locks smith and see if he can tell us what the key goes to?"

"Because then we'd have to explain what we're doing with a key that isn't ours."

"We can say that we found it on the street."

"Then he'd take it and look for the owner." Inuyasha sighed and started pacing the elevator.

"I'll tell you what." Kagome said, sighing. "We'll look in his house first. If it's not there then ok, we'll look for things that say number 13, like you said the piece of paper said. The 13 may mean nothing but then again it might. If we still don't find anything then we'll go to a locksmith. Fair?"

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "Fine. But if we're going to do this then we're going to make sure we don't get caught."

Kagome was about to ask what that was supposed to mean but the elevator opened and people came in. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out and into the parking lot. They got in the car quietly and Inuyasha drove away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Miroku sighed as he sat in Science class. Science was boring if you didn't have Inuyasha there. He sighed and laid his cheek on his palm, looking up at the teacher lazily. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on his desk and he looked down at it, bored. He sighed and picked it up. He unfolded it and started reading it.

_'Miroku, operation get Kagome and Inuyasha together is a go! I was thinking, you'll talk to Inuyasha, tell him how great Kagome is and I'll get Kagome to sit with us at the table. Sure Kikyo would be pissed that Kagome's sitting with us but oh well. As soon as Inuyasha falls for Kagome, Kikyo's gone. Understand?' _Miroku sighed and crumpled the paper in his hand. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't a good match. Sure Kagome may be a nice girl but Inuyasha doesn't care about niceness, Kikyo being the perfect example. But Sango wanted to play cupid and of course Miroku had to help. Miroku un-crumpled the paper and picked up his pencil.

_'Please reconsider Sango. Last chance. Inuyasha and Kagome isn't a good couple. And Kikyo would claw Kagome's eyes out if she were sitting at the table. Just let Inuyasha dump Kikyo in his own time, ok?' _

Miroku folded the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder, where he knew Sango's desk was.

He heard the paper quietly open and then silence as Sango read his note. Then he heard the tapping of her pencil against the paper and then the folding of the note. Miroku sighed as the paper landed in front of him again. He opened it and read it; again.

_'Are you crazy? They're the perfect match the just don't know it. And Kikyo won't touch Kagome. She'll be all over Inuyasha, trying to prove to Kagome that he is hers. Inuyasha will see how much he dislikes this and how much he dislikes Kikyo and then he'll decide to break up with her. Kikyo will storm away, and then he'll see Kagome and then they'll start going out. The End!' _

Miroku rolled his eyes. _'You suffer from insanity!' _Miroku wrote back. No way was Sango's fairy tale ever going to become a reality.

A minute later the note was on his desk again and he read Sango's sarcastic remark: _'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.' _

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And that is my chapter. Got to go though, seriously busy. But thanks to everyone for reading my story and even bigger thanks for those you take time to leave me a review. The story, if you're wondering, is about to get complicated so make sure you understand what you read or you might miss a clue. Till Next Time…


	11. Chapter 11: Chips, pop, and candy

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she looked over at Inuyasha. He hadn't said a word since the elevator and they had been driving for a really long time.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked finally.

Inuyasha looked over at her for a second before directing his gaze once more on the road. "We're going to make sure we don't get caught. I'm not going to go to jail because of you're stupidity."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic!" she cried. "We'll get in and get out before Renkzo even gets off work."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. "He'll be home about 6, and it's about 2 now, and his house is a big house."

"We can still be in and out though." Kagome argued.

"Will you be quiet?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and squeezed her lips together.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her sarcastic-ness and continued. "I'm going to make sure we don't leave anything behind. Like fingerprints or anything."

"But why-" Kagome started, ending her quietness, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Because Kagome, the man might be old but he's going to realize sooner or later that his things keep coking up missing, his camera, the key. He's not senile."

Kagome nodded her head. "I guess."

Inuyasha nodded, glad that he finally won, and continued to drive.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Kagome said, looking over at him.

"We have to but gloves, hats, and masks." He said breezily.

Kagome stared at him, slightly uneasy. "Geez Inuyasha, you make it sound as if we're going to rob the place."

Inuyasha sent a look over at her. "That's not funny." He said, looking at her seriously. "With you, you never know what's going to happen." He looked back at the road, though he still saw Kagome's face grow red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips the best she could.

"It means that I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up leaving Renkzo's with a hostage or something."

"I can't believe you'd say that!" she cried, ignoring his smile.

"I was joking." He cried, laughing at her face.

"You better be." She murmured, sitting back against the seat, crossing her arms and staring out the window.

Inuyasha smiled at the pouting girl and looked back at the road. She looked so…funny when she was angry.

-+-+-+-+-+

Miroku sighed as he looked at the clock. Only 2 more hours before Sango's "Full-proof" plan. And needless to say, he wasn't excited.

This was going to be bad. Very, very, bad. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't say no to his girlfriend.

But if he went along with the plan then Inuyasha would kill him, but if he said no then Sango would kill him. Wasn't there a way for him to come out a live in all of this?

"Should have stayed home today." He said to himself as he walked to his locker.

Why was life always so hard?

His best friend had the one girl friend Miroku couldn't stand; his girl friend was trying to set Inuyasha up with a freak, not to mention that he was probably going to fail science.

"Miroku!" Miroku turned around to see Kikyo walking down the halls toward him. He sighed, just what he needed. "Come on, walk me to class." She said as she caught up to him.

Miroku just nodded his head wordlessly. He was too tired to try and get away from Kikyo. He walked down the halls, as Kikyo droned on and on about…about…kittens?

He sighed as they walked through the door. He took a seat and she took the one right in front of it. She turned around and started to talk again about…about…apples?

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples. At this rate he was going to have a heart attack.

The bell rang and Kikyo turned around, much to Miroku's relief, and he laid his head down, listening as his teacher droned on and on about…about…something. Wait, what class was in?

-+-+-+-+-+

Sango sighed as she sat in study hall, waiting for the final bell to ring in about 2 hours. _'I hope Miroku's wrong about Inuyasha being mad.' _She thought, rubbing her eraser across the desk. _'But he'll thank be later.' _

-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as she waited out in the car. They had to drive 20 miles away from Renkzo's office, so they could buy 6 things from a stupid dollar store.

"You can never be to careful." Was Inuyasha's excuse.

"He's probably just trying to stall. So Renkzo will be home and we won't be able to go in," she said as he finally walked out of the store with 3 bags.

He knocked on the window with his knuckle, his hands being full. Kagome sighed, but she leaned across the driver's seat and opened his door.

"I thought you were only getting 6 things." Kagome said as he handed her the bags.

"I was, but then I got hungry so I bought us some chips and pop, and some candy." He shut his door and started the car.

Kagome rolled her eyes, though she didn't hide her smile. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a bag of chips. She opened them and held them out for Inuyasha to grab.

"I can't really get them right now." He said. Kagome looked out the window and saw all the sharp turns and the hills and bumps he had to go over.

She sighed and stuck her hand in the bag. She pulled out a chip and held it out to him. "Open." She instructed.

Inuyasha chanced her a confused look and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Open your mouth and I'll out the chips in," she explained.

Inuyasha nodded and opened his mouth. She stuck the chip in and watched as he chewed and swallowed. She continued this process, feeding Inuyasha, for about 10 minutes before he said he had enough.

"Thanks." He said, smiling, though he kept his eyes on the road.

"No problem." Kagome said, putting the chips away. "Hurry up, we need to get to Renkzo's." Kagome said, settling back down in her seat.

Inuyasha nodded and drove on.

-+-+-+-+-+

Merry Christmas! I hoped you liked the chapter. Review please. I know that not a lot happened but I didn't want anything to happen in this chapter. I wasn't just being lazy. The next two chapters are going to hit you like bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang. And this chapter was just to set you up for that. So don't be mad or call me lazy. Till Next Time…


	12. Chapter 12: Cops

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome sighed as they drove back to Mr. Renkzo's. She was starting to get nervous. If they got caught then they were screwed, but if she didn't find out what this key went to then she'd go insane.

"Start putting on the gloves." Inuyasha said as they pulled back into the town.

Kagome nodded and took out the whit gloves. She put hers on and handed him his as he stopped the car in an alley not to far away from Renkzo's. He slipped on the gloves and turned to Kagome to see that she was pulling her hair back. He did the same and turned to her again.

She was ready…he was ready…they were about to go break into Mr. Renkzo's.

-+-+-+-+-+

Miroku sighed as he and Sango walked down the hall, going to their last period class. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, again, hoping to talk her out of it.

"Of course I'm sure. So relax."

"But what if he isn't home?"

"Of course he'll be home. He's not an idiot. He's mom would know something's up if he didn't come home."

Miroku sighed and nodded his head, as he knew that this was true. But he had to try, not willing to give into Sango's plan just yet. "But what if he has a date with Kikyo?"

"We'd know. She would have talked about nothing else but that at lunch."

"Like you know what she was talking about." Miroku said, knowing that Sango was ignoring her just like he was, only saying 'yep' and 'nope' when appropriate.

"So I have no clue what she was talking about but I do know that she wasn't talking about her having a date with Inuyasha."

"Well maybe it was a secret date." Miroku said, sitting down in his seat.

"Like Kikyo could keep a secret." Miroku sighed.

"All I know is that in an hour if we go through with this plan we'll both be dead, killed by our best friend."

Sango rolled her eyes, "You're being overdramatic."

"I only wish I was Sango." Miroku said, sighing as the class started. He was doomed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car and walked away from the alley before Inuyasha took out a can of nasty smelling perfume and sprayed it all over them. "To cover up our scent. Just in case."

Kagome nodded her head, though she tried really hard not to breathe in the perfume. "It must be worse for you." She said, turning to him as he got rid of the can. "You have a better nose then I do."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's why you breathe through your mouth."

Kagome nodded and they continued their walk over to Mr. Renkzo's, being as quiet as possible, hoping no body would notice them. As soon as they got to the edge of the bushes they jumped over in them, hoping not to move the bushes that much. They waited a moment before moving over to the back bushes, crawling through the bushes.

As soon as they were in the back Inuyasha stopped Kagome and took out two masks, which were in his back pockets. "Incase he has video cameras." Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded. She took the one he was holding out to her and unfolded it out of the square Inuyasha had folded it into.

The mask made her out to look like a butterfly demon, with its silver eyes and the glitter that traced all along the face. She put it on, making sure that it looked right before looking over at Inuyasha.

There weren't eyeholes on the mask, instead the material where the eyes should be were lighter, making it easier to see.

Inuyasha's mask made him look like a butterfly demon too but his eyes, instead of silver like hers, were a gray that seemed to be a whirlpool. Kagome stared into the eyes, getting lost.

"Imagine looking into a real butterfly demons' eyes." Inuyasha said, smirking. "There said to hypnotize you. They use their eyes to get away from predators, get information out of people, and find a mate."

Kagome nodded her head, but she still stared into the gray eyes. Inuyasha sighed and used his hand to move Kagome's face to look away from his eyes.

Kagome sighed and used her gloved hands to rub her forehead through the mask. "Thanks." Kagome said. "But I have a headache."

Inuyasha chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, I want to be in and out."

Kagome nodded and the two crept quietly over to the back door.

Inuyasha looked at it and tried to open it but when it wouldn't budge he used a bobby pin, from Kagome, hoping it'd work. When it didn't he used the key, hoping that the key would work. When it didn't Kagome lifted her hand up onto the top of the door and pulled down a key. She tried it and it opened. Inuyasha sent her a glare as she smirked at him and they quietly entered the house.

"Let's start down here." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome nodded and they walked around the living room, looking for something. They tried the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and a bathroom, before going upstairs.

"His room?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded and they walked down the hall and opened a door that looked like it could be Renkzo's room. Kagome entered the room and saw that it was his office. She went over to the computer and looked down to see that it was on.

"Here." Kagome said, throwing the key to Inuyasha. He caught it easily and looked at her as she sat down in the seat.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Looking on the computer, you keep looking."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left, entering another door. She better not do anything stupid.

Kagome moved the mouse but a password block came up. Kagome sighed and typed it Renkzo. She waited as it loaded but sighed when it popped back up, saying that access was denied.

"Not duh." She said, typing in money. She waited but it popped up again. She typed in teens suck. She waited for it to pop up, knowing that it was wrong. And sure enough it did.

She looked around his office and saw nothing significant. She clicked the cancel button, giving up, when she heard a car door shut. She rushed over to the window to see that it was a cop car sitting outside and two cops were walking to the door.

Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha. "Cops." She said, biting her lips. There must have been a silent alarm.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he hurried over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled him close to her. He turned her over onto his back, and he quickly ran to a window, facing the opposite of the house.

He waited till he heard footsteps on the stairs before he jumped. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but Inuyasha, anticipating that she would, quickly turned her over so that he was holding her in his arms and he covered her mouth.

She stared up at him, not staring into the gray eyes, and watched as he landed gracefully. He dashed over to the bushes and, once ducked down out of view, let go of her. Her heart was still beating wildly, as her head was spinning.

"We couldn't have used the stairs?" was all she could think to say. She hated heights, so jumping out of a window was a bad idea.

"Shush." Inuyasha said, sending her a look before looking back at the house.

"Over there." A cop said, standing outside with his partner. "I heard talking over there."

"Shit." Inuyasha said, as the two partners came walking at the bush from different angles.

Of course, one of the cops had to be rabbit demon. With its big ears no wonder he could hear so well.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha had said that they were doing everything 'Just incase'. But now what? Inuyasha bit his lip and stood up.

"Hello." Inuyasha said, disguising his voice.

"Come out of the bush with your hands up." The human cop said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Inuyasha.

"What's the meaning of this?" Inuyasha asked, stepping out of the bush.

Kagome looked through the bush and stared as he stood before the two cops his hands in the air. What was he up to?

"There was a break in and we have reason to believe that you're the cause." The demon cop said, pulling out handcuffs.

"I'm the gardener." Inuyasha said letting the demon put one of his hands in the cuffs.

The demon stopped and looked at him. "Renkzo doesn't have a gardener today."

_'Crap!' _So Inuyasha did the one thing that he was good at. He punched the cop in the stomach and watched a he doubled over in pain.

The demon quickly released his hold on the cuffs and Inuyasha and grabbed his stomach. The kid knows how to hit. Inuyasha turned to the other cop in time to see him aiming his gun.

Inuyasha moved 3 steps to the left and jumped over to the cop. He stood behind him and quickly hit him in the back, watching as he flew forward into a section of the bushes, a section that was dangerously close to Kagome.

The cop sighed as he rubbed his head. Inuyasha turned around to see the rabbit demon pounce on him.

The demon started to attack him. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and kicked the demon off him. He turned around to check on the human cop to see Kagome with a stick.

He watched her swing it down and watched as it broke over the cops' head. The closed his eyes, passed out.

"Not much of a cop." Inuyasha said, turning to face the demon cop.

"Freeze." He yelled, pointing his gun at Kagome.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And I stop here. What now? I told you this one would have some more excitement in it. But the next one Sango and Miroku's plan goes into action. Read and Review please. Till Next Time…


	13. Chapter 13: A plan gone wrong

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-+-+-+-+-+

"Freeze!" the cop said, the gun pointing towards kagome, though he was talking to Inuyasha.

"Shit," Inuyasha said, cursing under his breath as he put his hands in the air. "Move." He said to Kagome, motioning to where Inuyasha stood. Kagome slowly moved over towards Inuyasha, her hands in the air. "Get down on the ground." The cop finally said as Kagome next to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha went down on their knees before lying down on the ground, their hands above their heads. Inuyasha watched as the cop walked backwards, the gun still trained on Kagome, as he went over to his partner.

The cop used his free hand to check his partner's pulse, still looking at the two figures on the ground. The cop gave his partner a moment's glance, to make sure that he wasn't hurt to badly, and that's when Inuyasha moved.

He quickly grabbed Kagome and moved her out of the way of the gun. The cop turned his head toward the two when he heard movement but the two weren't where they were a moment ago.

He quickly put both hands on the gun and looked around. As long as he had one he had the other trapped. He stood still when he heard twigs break and he looked behind him. But before he could react to anything, Inuyasha's fist connected to his face, sending him backwards, into a tree. The cop slid down the tree, the gun feet away from him, unconsciousness.

"Now what?" Kagome asked, freaked. Fighting cops was nowhere on her plan.

"Give me a second." Inuyasha said, pacing around, running a hand through his hair. "Ok," he said finally. "We'll put them back in their car and when they wake up they'll think that it was all a dream."

"That was your plan?" Kagome asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Do you have a better one?" Inuyasha snapped, looking down into the gray eyes of the mask.

"No." Kagome admitted. "But yours sucks."

"It'll do." Inuyasha said, walking over to the human cop.

He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and walked over to the front of the house, being careful not to be seen, before putting the cop in the passenger seat. He walked back to the back yard and did the same with the demon cop, though he was gentler, not wanting to wake up the cop.

When he went back to the back yard he saw Kagome pacing back and forth.

"Now what?" he asked.

"What if they don't think it's a dream, they come back here and smell our scent?"

"Then they'll smell horrible perfume. What's the problem?"

"They'll follow the scent. That'll lead them back to your car and your car to my house. Then we'll be screwed."

"Kagome this town is filled with smells. It'll be almost impossible for them to track down our scent."

"Still, I don't want to take that risk."

"Oh yeah, and since when have you cared about not taking risks?"

"Since I had a gun pointed at me!"

"Like I would have let you get shot." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the point. The point is better safe then sorry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but gave up. "Ok, we'll walk the town that way the scent is everywhere before we go back to your house."

"Good." Kagome said, nodding.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "We have to jump the fence."

Kagome nodded and stood still as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and jumped over the fence easily.

-+-+-+-+-+

"Please Sango, I'm begging you, reconsider." Miroku begged as he and Sango walked down the sidewalk. School had finally ended and now here he was, walking to Inuyasha's house, Sango determined to play cupid. "Please!"

"Miroku. I'm not changing my mind; so just give it a rest. Inuyasha will thank me later."

"You keep thinking that." Miroku grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk, his arms crossed in defeat.

"Just leave the talking to me." Sango said as they walked up to Inuyasha's house.

Sango knocked on the door, ignoring Miroku, and waited as Inuyasha's mother opened the door. "Oh hello Sango, Miroku, what can I do for you?"

"Is Inuyasha here?"

"Well…no. He has tutoring today. Didn't he tell you today at school?"

"What? Oh…well…oh yeah. Tutoring. I must have forgotten. And he just told us today at lunch too. Silly me." Sango said, giving Izayio a big smile. "Sorry for bothering you." Sango said, trying to get away.

"Freeze." She said, eyeing the too. "Inuyasha was at school today wasn't he?"

"Of course he was!" Sango said a little to quickly.

"Sango." Izayio said, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-yes?" Sango asked.

"You never were good at lying."

"What? I'm not lying!"

"Inuyasha wasn't at school today was he?"

Sango gulped, trying to get away from Izayio's glare. She never was good at lying to adults. "Technically…no."

"And just where was he?"

"I don't know." Sango said, her head down.

"Come in you two. We'll wait for him." Izayio said, walking away from the door, leaving it open for the two.

"Smooth." Miroku said, walking in the house after Sango. Sango glared at him and raised her hand as if to slap him but stopped.

"This was all apart of my plan," Sango lied.

"Sure it was."

-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as they entered Kagome's house after 15 minutes of walking around town, trying not to be seen.

"I hope your happy." He said, making himself comfortable on her couch.

"Ecstatic." Kagome said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after me." Inuyasha nodded, though he was paying more attention on the TV.

-+-+-+-+-+ _45 minutes later _+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, looking at the list they had made and the file they had taken.

"That lock could still be in his house, we never did get to search it thoroughly." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but it could also still be in his office building. We never checked that out thoroughly either."

Kagome sighed, tired. "This was harder then I thought."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. We could search the town this weekend."

"Kagome we can search the whole world and we may never know what this key goes to."

"So what do we do?"

"Call it a day and worry about it later."

Kagome sighed blissfully. "What a plan."

Inuyasha smiled at her and got up.

"Tomorrow after school we'll focus on your tutoring. Then on the weekend we'll worry about this key."

Inuyasha nodded and walked to Kagome's door. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kagome nodded and watched as he put on his shoes. "Thanks, you know, for not letting me get shot." Kagome said as Inuyasha walked outside and down the stairs.

"No problem."

Kagome waited until he was out of sight before closing the door. She walked back into her room and lay down on the bed. A nap would feel pretty good right about now.

-+-+-+-+-+

Inuyasha sighed as he walked all the way back to his car. It wasn't that it was a long walk; it was just that he wanted to take a nap. Never again was he getting up early.

He got into his car and drove home, glad it didn't take long. As soon as he pulled up in his drive way he exited the car and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home." He called, intent on going to his room.

"Come here."

Inuyasha sighed but went into the living room where his mom sat. He walked into the living room and saw his mom, looking mad, sitting on the couch, and his two best friends looking guilty and scared, Sango guilty and Miroku scared.

"How was school?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+

And I end it there. I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	14. Chapter 14: Kikyo and Kagome

Curiosity Killed the Cat

- - - - -

"School? School was school." Inuyasha said, shrugging, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Really? What did you do?"

"Well…you know…school stuff."

"Oh, well I'm glad you had a nice day."

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, nodding, though he didn't take his intense gaze off of his friends.

"Yeah, especially since you're grounded for the next 2 weeks."

"What?" Inuyasha cried, turning his gaze off of his friends and on to his mom.

"One week for skipping school and one week for lying to me."

"But…I wasn't skipping school. I just…didn't go."

"Say good bye to your friends Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his glare at his friends, knowing that they had something to do with the reason why he was grounded. "Come on." He grounded out through his teeth when they didn't move.

Miroku sighed and got up, knowing what was to come, with Sango close behind him, wishing she'd taken Miroku's advice. Inuyasha led them to the door and roughly pushed them out, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha cried, pissed.

"Nothing. We thought that you'd be home on time and we went to ask what you did today." Sango said, trying not to anger the already pissed hanyou standing before her. "We never really meant to get you in trouble."

"What the hell did you have to ask me that was so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku.

Miroku was the perfect stress reliever; a few hits and Inuyasha would be calm again. Miroku, as if reading his mind, moved behind Sango, knowing that Inuyasha doesn't hit girls.

"Gee, thanks Miroku." Sango said, looking behind her shoulder at Miroku.

"Hey, I told you from the beginning that coming him to ask about him and Kagome was a stupid idea. I'm just…protecting…" Miroku stopped, looking at his friends who were glaring at him.

"You idiot!" Sango cried, slapping Miroku on the arm.

"You came here to ask about me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still glaring. "What about me and Kagome?"

"Um…well…you see…" Sango started, trying to save what little of her plans that hadn't been messed up.

"Now Sango, and I want the truth." Inuyasha said, looking sternly at the girl.

ango sighed, knowing that the only way she was getting out of this was with the truth. "Ok, fine, you want the truth, I'll give you the truth."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking at Sango sternly, with a hint of curiosity shining through his amber eyes.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Kagome. And Kagome's a really pretty, smart, nice…"

Inuyasha stifled his laughter.

"…Girl and Miroku and I-"

"Though mostly Sango." Miroku cut in.

" –Think that you and Kagome would make a great couple."

Inuyasha looked over towards Miroku, and suddenly burst out into laughter. Miroku joined in the laughter, glad that Inuyasha thought the idea of him and Kagome was as hilarious as Miroku found it to be. Sango on the other hand was starting to get pissed.

"What is so funny?" Sango asked, glaring at the two.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? Me and Kagome Higurashi? Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, trying to stop his laughter. "I mean, she's…tolerable."

"Why wouldn't you date her?" Sango asked, sending deadly glares at Inuyasha, though he ignored them.

"Well she's…kind of…a freak."

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried, reaching for one of his ears. She grabbed it and yanked it down, as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried, trying to free his ear from Sango's grip without hurting himself further.

"I don't know what it is between you, Miroku, and everybody else in school, but Kagome isn't a freak. You'd be lucky to have her."

Miroku looked at Sango, scared of the girl's fury, though he didn't say a word. "Understand?" Sango cried, pulling harder and Inuyasha's ear.

"Yes!" Inuyasha cried quickly.

"And you?" She asked, turning her angry eyes at Miroku.

"Understood!" he agreed quickly.

"Good." And with one more yank she let go of Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha quickly started to rub the sore ear, trying very hard not to say anything that would anger Sango anymore then she already was. "Did you really think that I'd ever like Kagome?" he asked, knowing that this might anger her, but curiosity got the better of him.

Sango quickly grabbed his other ear and yanked it down so that it was level with her mouth before Inuyasha could react. "She is not a…" she took a deep breath. "FREAK!"

- - - - - -

Inuyasha walked down the hallway with Sango and Miroku, rubbing his sore ear. Sango yelling in his ear the day before was something that he never wanted to experience again, thus why Miroku was in between the two.

He still had 10 minutes before he had to go to homeroom, so he still had plenty of time to hang out with his friends. Though he had way too much on his mind to care.

For one he had tutoring tonight, second, and mostly importantly, his mom. For the next two weeks his mom would be picking him up from school and dropping him off, taking away his car, his money, and his phone. Plus he had to go to the store with his mom, not to mention he would have to Friday night watching a bunch of stupid lifetime movies with her. Worst part today was Friday.

"Inuyasha." Sango cried, pointing down the hall. Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw none other then Kagome, pulling things out of her locker, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked, grumpily.

"Go talk to her!" Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes.

He did have to tell Kagome that he couldn't be tutored tonight and that he couldn't help with the key hunt this weekend, or the next, but he didn't want Sango to think that he actually listened to her. "Give me one reason." He replied. _'I'll just tell her after Math class.' _

"Because I said so." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and kept on walking, he and Miroku walking pass Kagome, not giving her a second glance.

Sango on the other hand stopped. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome snapped her head up, startled out of her thoughts. "Uh…hey." Kagome said, giving Sango a weird smile.

"I'm Sango." Sango said, holding out her hand.

"Kagome." Kagome replied, shaking.

"I'm Inuyasha's friend." Sango said, smiling.

"Good for you." Kagome said, going back to taking out her books.

Sango frowned a bit. Kagome was supposed to say something like "Oh really. He's cool isn't he?" or something. Not act as if she didn't care. "Yeah, well, he's a really cool guy."

Kagome bit back laughter. After spending a few days with him cool defiantly wasn't what she thought of him. "I'm sure he is." Kagome said, trying not to smile.

"Yeah, well, you know." Sango said, not knowing what else to say.

"So?" Kagome asked, closing her locker door and turning around to face Sango, books in hand.

"So what?" Sango asked confused.

"What do you want?"

"What?" Sango asked, confused.

"You come over to talk to me, something that you've never done, and you start talking. Why?"

"Oh," Sango said, a smile resurfacing again. "I just thought we could be good friends."

"That's all?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango confused.

"Yep." Sango said happily.

"All right then." Kagome said, looking Sango over, trying to find out what she really wanted.

"Well I got to go to homeroom. See you later." Sango said, walking away, leaving a curious Kagome.

- - - - - -

At lunch time, Sango was once again walking with Kikyo to the cafeteria, though instead of being bored and listening to Kikyo she was coming up with her new plan. They walked through the cafeteria door and were welcomed with the rush of noise, smell of food, and all the teens sitting and eating.

Kikyo and Sango walked over to the lunch line, though Sango was looking for someone. "What are you doing?" Kikyo asked, looking at Sango as if she were insane.

"What? Oh nothing." Sango said quickly, grabbing a tray.

"Whatever. Anyway…"

Sango started looking again and smiled when she found her target. She impatiently waited for the line to move, and once she paid for her lunch she went over to her table, an innocent smile covering her face.

"What are you up to?" Miroku asked as soon as Sango out her tray down.

Sango frowned for a second before smiling again. "Nothing." She sat down and started eating her sandwich.

Kikyo started talking, Miroku started to count his peas, Inuyasha was staring at Kikyo though you could he wasn't paying attention by the cloudy look that covered his eyes.

"Do you guys mind if I invite a friend to sit with us?" Sango asked, cutting of Kikyo.

"I don't care." Miroku said, glad that Kikyo had stopped talking.

"Why not?" Inuyasha replied, shrugging, obviously still bored.

Sango got up and was about to leave when Kikyo said, "I don't mind." Sango rolled her eyes, not caring what Kikyo had said, and walked into the crowd of people, losing the sets of eyes that were looking for her.

As Sango approached the table she heard Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri, talking and squealing. Kagome was sitting down, ignoring them, and reading a book.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said, sitting down in the empty seat beside Eri. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sango as Kagome looked up.

"Oh, Sango. Hi." Kagome said, smiling a small smile, wanting nothing more then to go back to her book.

"Want to come sit with me?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow, obviously confused. She did, after all, just started talking to her today. "Uh…no thanks."

Sango seemed a little depressed but quickly asked, "Why not?"

"Well…no offense, but I barely know you. You haven't talked to me…ever, and now you want me to sit with you. You have to be wanting something."

Sango smiled; glad that was the only reason. "I don't want anything. Really I don't. And if you came and sat with me then I'd be able to know you better."

"Yeah but…"

Sango sighed, got up, and lifted Kagome's arm.

"Hey." Kagome cried, surprised by Sango's actions.

"Come on. Trust me." Sango said, grabbing Kagome's backpack off the ground.

Kagome quickly marked her page in her book as Sango dragged her away.

"What's the big idea?" Kagome cried, trying to yank her arm away from Sango.

"Trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know you!" Kagome kept struggling, though Sango never gave up.

She dragged Kagome back to her table, and by the looks everybody was sending her, Kagome wasn't the only one mad at her. "Everyone this is Kagome. Kagome this is everyone."

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked, yanking her arm out of Sango's grasp.

Sango rolled her eyes and pulled Kagome down into the seat next to where she was just sitting. "Kagome this is Miroku, you know Inuyasha, and that's Kikyo."

Kagome gave them each a small, irritated, smile. Everyone was quiet.

Inuyasha and Miroku were glaring at Sango. Sango was glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo was glaring at Kagome. Kagome was avoiding Kikyo's glare, though failing miserably.

"Can I go?" Kagome whispered to Sango, wanting nothing more then to leave.

"No!" Sango whispered back, looking away from Kikyo and at Kagome.

"You know," Kikyo said, gaining Kagome's and Sango's attention. "Just because you tutor Inuyasha doesn't mean that you and him are buddy, buddy."

"I know." Kagome replied easily.

"Good." Kikyo said, her voice cold.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Sango. "Girlfriend?" she whispered.

Sango nodded her head.

"Bitch."

Sango once again nodded, though this time more enthusiastically, and with a smile.

Kikyo's glare hardened as Kagome resumed her original position. "What did you say?" she asked. Kagome looked at Kikyo before looking back at Sango.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Calling people names isn't nice." Kagome scolded.

"It's the truth."

"So is me calling you a bitch. Doesn't mean it's nice."

Kikyo gasped, as if never being called that. Sango choked back laughter, while Miroku was smiling like an idiot, and Inuyasha was trying to hide his amused smirk. "What did you call me?" Kikyo asked, eyes narrowed into little slits, voice cold.

"A bitch." Kagome said easily, taking a cheese stick off Sango's tray and biting into it.

It looked like Kikyo was about to pounce, and Kagome started to wonder what she would do if she were pushed just a little further. Curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "What has no one ever called you that? No, you're too bitchy to not be called that. They probably just saying it behind your back."

Kagome watched as Kikyo's face turned an interesting shade of red. She opened her mouth, to push Kikyo a little bit further, when Kikyo pounced. Literally.

Before Kagome knew it she was on the tiled ground, Kikyo on top of her, pulling her hair and scratching her face.

"Get off me!" Kagome cried, pushing Kikyo off her. Kikyo quickly got up, avoided Inuyasha's grasp, and tackled Kagome to the ground again.

"Bitch!" Kikyo cried, slapping Kagome.

Kagome, angry, slapped her back, just as Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo.

Sango quickly helped Kagome up, trying not to laugh.

"You bitch!" Kikyo cried, thrashing around in Inuyasha and Miroku's hold.

"You're one crazy ass-"

"Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome turned around and saw the principal, Myoga. "Watch your mouth."

- - - - - -

Done. Hope you liked that. Extra long. I really hope you liked that. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	15. Chapter 15: Parents

Curiosity Killed the Cat

- - - - - -

"What do you two think this is? The zoo?" Principal Myoga scolded, looking at the two girls before him with scolding looks.

"No sir." Kagome and Kikyo said together, heads bent down to look at the furry green carpet of Myoga's office.

"Explain yourself." He ordered.

The girls simultaneously started to explain their side of the story, much to Myoga's displeasure.

"Silence." He called, clapping his hands over his ears. As soon as the yelling died down he removed his hands and looked at the two girls. "Ok, enough of that. Just tell me if I'm correct."

The girls gave each other a glaring look before nodding their heads, indicating that they were ready for the questions.

"You were sitting at the same table."

"Yes." The girls answered, still glaring at each other.

"Words were said."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Kikyo lounged at you across the table."

Kagome nodded her head but Kikyo cried, "That's not what happened. Kagome-"

"I didn't do anything. It was all your fault-"

"-was calling me horrible names in-"

"-so don't blame you. And-"

"-front of my boyfriend and friends. So-"

"-if you didn't call me a liar-"

"-It never would have happened!" Both girls cried, throwing their hands in the air.

"Forget it. I don't really care about the details." Myoga said, watching the two girls' anger grow. "Both of you will stay after school for a week and help the janitors. And your parents will be notified about your horrendous actions in the cafeteria."

Kikyo sat sullenly, arms crossed, eyes narrowed at the ground, but Kagome looked frightened. "You can't call my mom." She said.

Myoga looked at Kagome, and wanted nothing more then for her to leave his office along with Kikyo. "And just why not?" he asked.

"Because…" she shot Kikyo a look. "Because you can't. Please, there has to be something that I can do. Anything."

Myoga sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "Fine. If it'll get you back to class won't call your mom."

"Thank you." Kagome said, smiling.

"I don't want my parents to be called either." Kikyo protested.

Myoga shot her a glare, telling Kikyo to shut up, and she did. "But you'll have to come in early every day and stay after school for a week."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. This sucked. "Fine." She said finally.

"Now, Kikyo, what was that about you not wanting us to call your parents?"

"Nothing." Kikyo said, mad.

"Good now back to class. Both of you."

Kikyo and Kagome got up out of the black chairs and stormed out of the office. Kikyo, the last to leave, slammed the office door shut and smiled when she heard something off of Myoga's bookshelf crash to the ground.

Myoga sighed, leaning back into his chair and rubbing his eyes. "Women." He said shaking his head.

- - - - - -

Kagome stormed off to gym and was happy that Kikyo went the other way. As soon as she was out of sight Kagome completely slowed down.

If she couldn't investigate Mr. Renkzo in the morning or the afternoon how was she supposed to find out what he was hiding?

She kicked a random locker, wincing at the pain it sent up her leg. "Stupid locker." She muttered under her breath, glaring at the locker.

She slowly shuffled away from the locker, glad that the gym was on the other side of the school, giving her plenty of time to think.

A week would be plenty of time for Renkzo to finish whatever it was that he was doing, and then she would never know. And she'd go crazy if she never found out.

So how was she supposed to find out and be at school?

Inuyasha? But he wouldn't know what he should be looking for. Plus, she did call his girlfriend a bitch, right in front of him. He probably didn't want anything to do with her. He probably didn't want her help in Math anymore either.

So…now what was she suppose to do?

Kagome stopped walking and sighed. She glared at a locker, pissed. She should have let Myoga call her mom. So what if that made things worse? Things weren't good to begin with. So why shouldn't she march back to Myoga's office and tell him to just go ahead and call her mom.

Kagome sighed, knowing the answer. Because then her mother would be right when she called her a screw up. And that wasn't a satisfaction that Kagome would give her mom.

- - - - - -

Inuyasha sighed as the bell rang, signalizing the end of the day. And what a day it was.

Sango became friends with Kagome, if you could call it that.

Kagome sat with them at lunch.

Kikyo attacked Kagome.

Kagome and Kikyo got in trouble.

Kikyo yelled at Inuyasha to not see Kagome ever again.

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha told her.

Kagome said that she was sorry that she called Kikyo a bitch.

Kagome then called Kikyo an "Insane, controlling, bitch".

Inuyasha found this funny.

Then Kagome had arranged to go to Inuyasha's house tomorrow, to spend the entire Saturday doing nothing but math to help him raise his grade by Monday, when they'd have a huge math test that's worth 1/7 of his grade.

Then on Sunday, if he still needed help he and Kagome would spend the entire day studying.

Then on Monday, Inuyasha would wait after school in the library, studying, until Kagome finished her 2 hours of cleaning, then they would go and spy on Renkzo.

"Well…spying is an ugly word." Kagome had said, smiling. "I like to think of it as…obsessively watching someone."

Inuyasha sighed, getting into his mom's car. When had his life become so complicated

- - - - - -

Done! I hope you liked it. So what did you think? This chapter was kind of ending what happened with Kagome and Kikyo and starting a new adventure. See, instead of making two chapters, one ending and one beginning, I just made them both into one. Aren't I the greatest :) any who…Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	16. Chapter 16: Tunnels, Love, and Lawyers

Curiosity Killed the Cat

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, glad that her two hours were almost up. Cleaning up after high school students wasn't exactly a fun thing to do. At least the janitors get paid to do it. She just had to do it.

"I rather be in detention." She muttered, throwing away all the scraps of paper lying in the hall. She sighed, dusted all the dust off her hands, and left.

She walked out of the school just as Kikyo got in her father's car. Kagome smirked as she heard him yelling at her though the car.

Kikyo's father was a lawyer, and a very stern man. He believed every wrong deed deserved punishment, but not just in the courtroom, in his own house too.

Kagome watched as Kikyo tried to get as far away from her father as the car door would allow, then, noticing Kagome, sent her a dark, hatful glare.

Kagome smiled her nicest smile, and gave Kikyo a little wave. It was times like these Kagome was glad she didn't have a father and her mother couldn't care less.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, feeling a bit better then before, as she walked to her house. As soon as Kagome got in her house she bounded into her room, shutting the door, and jumped on her bed.

She looked over at the alarm clock and sighed. She'd have to get up at 7am, take a shower and get ready because Inuyasha was picking her up at 8am.

Then, as soon as they got back to his house, they would study all day. She probably wouldn't leave until 10pm.

It was 6:10pm now, and she didn't have homework and she wasn't hungry, even though she didn't really eat lunch.

Kagome kicked off her shoes and lied back on her bed. With her head on her pillow she looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

_'Renkzo…he couldn't have robbed that bank. He's already rich, plus he probably has an alibi. And surely he isn't stupid enough to hire someone to rob the bank. There are to many flaws in the plan, surely he was smart enough to see them. But then what could he be hiding? And where does that key go? We checked the Renkzo's office, house…where else could it go? And what does it mean 13?' _

Kagome sighed, tired of not knowing. "We'll figure it out Monday." Kagome decided, turning on her side and closing her eyes, waiting for sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the living, watching Lifetime. His mother, near to tears because the woman found that the man who killed her sister was her brother, was eating popcorn.

"Can I go now?" Inuyasha asked, tired of watching women cry.

"No. Now be quiet, she's about to tell her brother if she can forgive him or not."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but was quiet nonetheless. The movie was almost over, and as soon as it was then he could go.

_"You took my sister away from me. And the only one who could possibly understand my pain is you, the person who took her away. I lost my sister, but I don't think I can lose my brother too."_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his mom cried harder, obviously thinking that the woman she have told her brother to go to hell…and some other things.

"Mom, if I killed Sesshomaru would you still love me?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha watched as his mom turned to face him.

"Inuyasha I'll always love you. I'd just have to get use to seeing you behind bars."

"You'd throw me in jail!" Inuyasha asked, obviously not expecting that response.

"Inuyasha, you killed your brother. You have to get some kind of punishment."

Inuyasha glared at his mother, staying silent for a moment before asking, "You love Sesshomaru more then me don't you?"

"Inuyasha…"

"No. Go talk to Sesshomaru. He's obviously the most loved." Inuyasha said, standing up and walking away.

"Inuyasha." His mom called out again.

"No. Forget it. You had your chance." And with that he disappeared into his room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and called Kikyo, remembering that he was supposed to call her…an hour ago.

"Hey." Came Kikyo's voice.

"Hi Kikyo."

"I can't believe that bitch." Kikyo started.

"Who? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Kagome! My dad was yelling at me after clean-up and she smiled and waved at me."

"That bitch." Inuyasha said, in a tone much like Kikyo's. "So she waved, she was being nice."

"Don't be so clueless. She was enjoyed seeing me get in trouble and she wanted to rub it in my face."

"Or, she was just trying to be nice."

"…"

"Kikyo? You still there?"

"Why are you defending her?"

"What? I'm not defending her. I just want you to think rationally."

"You are too defending her. I call her a bitch you call her Little-Miss-Sunshine."

"I called her a bitch." Inuyasha said, even though when he said he was making fun of Kikyo.

"I tell you she's enjoying my pain and you say she's trying me Little-Miss-Friendly."

"I called her a bitch.'' Inuyasha said again, hoping Kikyo would take that into consideration.

"I tell you I hate her guts-"

"You never really put it like that. And besides, I called her a bitch."

"-And you tell me that she's Little-Miss-Loveable."

"…"

"Well?"

"I called her a bitch." Inuyasha heard Kikyo give an exasperated scream before saying,

"What? Are you saying you like her more then me?"

"What? Kikyo no."

"Really because so far she's Little-Miss-Princess and I'm delusional."

"Kikyo I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to say that maybe she wanted to put the past behind her so you two could be friends."

"Here I am calling her a bitch and you think she wants to be friends?"

Inuyasha sighed, tired of this ridiculous fight. He didn't like Kagome as anymore than a friend.

Period.

"You're right Kikyo. I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable." Inuyasha said in a tone that he hoped would convince Kikyo.

Kikyo took a few moments before answering, "It's ok. Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"I can't." Inuyasha answered hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"I'm studying all day tomorrow."

"Oh. Then do you want some help?"

"…I kind of already got help."

"…Your mom?" Inuyasha could see Kikyo, glaring her eyes, pissed.

"She'll be here." Inuyasha said.

"So who's going to help you?"

"…A friend."

"Sango? Miroku?"

"Not exactly."

"Then who Inuyasha?" Kikyo snapped.

"Kagome."

"What!"

"Kikyo-"

"I told you to stay away from her!"

"I know but Kikyo-"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I just need help with-"

"You need help all right!"

'Kikyo…I can't hear you…are you going through a tunnel?" Inuyasha asked, even though he called her on her house phone.

"Oh no you don't Inuyasha. If you hang up on me-"

Inuyasha quickly hung up the phone and turned it off. He quickly got off is bed and went down stairs. He walked into the kitchen, finding his mom loading the dishwasher.

"Inuyasha! Are you still mad at me?"

"Mom. I'm sorry I mad you choose between Sesshomaru and me. It wasn't nice, and I have no intention of killing him or anyone."

Izayio smiled, glad Inuyasha saw the light. "Good I'm glad."

"Ok. I'm going to bed." Inuyasha said, leaving the room. "Oh, and if Kikyo calls tell her that I'm going through a tunnel."

"What?"

But as the phone rang he dashed up the stairs. Inuyasha sighed as closed the door in the safety of his room. He wouldn't have to deal with Kikyo till Monday.

And with the way the weekend was going to go Monday would feel like a million years later.

----------------------------------------------------

I'm done. Hope you liked this. Read and Review. I have to go. Till Next Time…


	17. Chapter 17: Burning Sensations

Curiosity Killed the Cat

-------------------------------------------

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Kagome sighed, rolling over on her side to look at the alarm. 7:00am.

She sighed, turned off her alarm, and got up. She quickly took a shower, ate a light breakfast, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and got dressed.

By the time she was done it was 7:55am.

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair, still tired, even after her shower. She grabbed her bag, filled with books, and went outside, sitting on her porch. She laid her elbow on her knee, and her head on her hand, and closed her eyes. All she needed was a little bit of time to fully wake up, and then she'd be as good as new.

"Hey!" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, in his car, waiting at the foot of her drive way. She smiled, got up, and walked over to it.

"Ready for a day full of math?" she asked as soon as she got in and closed the door.

"I guess." He said, pulling away from her house. The car was silent, until, curiosity getting the better of him; he looked out of the corner of his eye and asked,

"Was your mom or dad mad about you getting up so early?"

He watched Kagome hesitate before answering, "I don't live with my dad. And my mom isn't home so she doesn't know."

"…When do you see your dad?" Inuyasha asked, knowing it was none of his business.

Kagome laughed at his question. "I've never seen my dad and I never will."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, looking back at the road.

Kagome looked over at him, confused. "What are you sorry about? I don't care if I don't see my dad. And he obviously doesn't care about seeing me."

"…Don't you miss him?"

"…Can't miss what you never had…"

Inuyasha stayed quiet, not sure of what to say next. "…My dad left my mom a few years ago. Ran away with his assistant."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, noticing that they had finally pulled up into his drive way. Inuyasha turned off the car but neither one moved.

"I'm not. He doesn't deserve my mom."

Kagome smiled, glad that Inuyasha wasn't to upset about the matter. They stayed silent in the car for a while, looking out the window.

"…Do you ever wish that you could see him?" Inuyasha asked.

"…No." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was looking down at her lap.

"Not once?"

"…I was an accident…" she finally said.

"What?"

Kagome could feel the tears sting her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She had never talked to anybody about her parents, no body ever asked. "…I…it doesn't matter." Kagome said, looking up, determination burning in her chocolate eyes. "I'm here and that's all that matters."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the way she pulled herself together, determined not to let her father get to her anymore.

"He doesn't deserve to know you anyway." Inuyasha said, getting out of the car.

Kagome looked over at him, surprised, and followed his example. "I suppose his doesn't."

-------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, waiting for Inuyasha to finish his quiz she gave him. They had been studying for 2 hours, and he had been making a lot of progress. He could correctly compare fractions. And he looked so pleased with himself when he got the answer right, Kagome just didn't have the heart to tell him that comparing fractions was at a 7th grade math level.

They were slowly working they're way up. Inuyasha was at a 6th grade math level, and now he was at a 7th. Not to bad for only 2 hours of work.

"Done!" he said, putting down his pencil and sliding the paper over towards Kagome. Kagome took it, quickly scanned it, and smiled.

"You missed 2 out of 10. What grade did you get?"

Inuyasha mentally added a '0' to both of the numbers in then subtracted. "80!"

Kagome nodded, smiled, and pulled out another worksheet.

---------------------------------------

"Ok Inuyasha, the recipe calls for ½ a cup of milk."

Inuyasha nodded, but stopped as Kagome handed him a ¼-measuring cup.

"I need a ½ cup." Inuyasha said, trying to hand the cup back.

"I know." Kagome said, not taking the cup. "But you can use the ¼."

Inuyasha sighed, trying to calculate how many times he would have to fill up the stupid ¼ cup.

It was 10:30, and Kagome came up with the brilliant idea to bake a cake.

"I fill this up…2 times?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded her head, glad he got the answer right. He poured in the milk, mixed up the ingredients, and poured the batter into a pan.

"Put it in for a half hour." Kagome said, turning back to the table.

Inuyasha nodded, put in the cake, and pushed "30" into the timer, not noticing that he accidentally added another "0".

----------------------------------------------

It was 12:30 and Kagome was teaching Inuyasha how to solve equations with variables, forgetting all about the cake.

"Understand?" she asked.

"Yes, I understand." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Kagome sighed, and pulled out another worksheet. "Enjoy."

Inuyasha sighed, grabbed his overused pencil, and started taking the quiz.

Kagome waited patiently, looking around the kitchen when her eyes landed on the stove, dark gray smoke coming out of it.

"Oh shit!" she cried, remembering the cake.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed the smoke. "The cake!" he got up and ran over to the stove, Kagome right behind him.

Inuyasha opened the stove and pulled out the cake, coughing as the smoke pilled out. He set the cake on the counter next to Kagome and closed the stove. He turned around and looked at the cake. It was burnt to a crisp, but the top formed into a big bubble. He looked over at Kagome, and catching her gaze, cautiously picked up a spoon and poked the bubble.

"Pop!"

Kagome shrieked as the cake exploded, splattering the uncooked batter all over the place.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cried, wiping the batter of him. "How did it not get cooked?" He looked over at Kagome and saw tears in her eyes.

"Hot!" she said, trying not to move. Inuyasha quickly went over to her and tried to get as much of the batter as he could off her.

Since he was half-demon he didn't really notice how hot the batter was, but Kagome did.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, leading her upstairs. "Take a nice cold shower. It should help."

Kagome nodded, the tears still in her eyes, as Inuyasha led her into the bathroom.

"I'll get you some close you can borrow. When you get undressed put your clothes out here and I'll wash them for you."

Kagome nodded her head, and closed the door.

Inuyasha went into his bedroom and changed out of his clothes and into new ones, the batter not hitting his skin, just his clothes, and quickly gathered some clothes for Kagome.

He grabbed one of his T-shirts, some sweats, and a pair of shorts for her to wear under his sweats.

He went back to the bathroom door, quietly opened it and laid the clothes on the counter, then picked up the clothes outside the door and left.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, tired. It had been a long day. She was still wearing Inuyasha's clothes, though after her clothes got out of the laundry she put on her underwear and bra.

It was about 11:30pm, and after they finally finished cleaning the kitchen the started working again.

Kagome laid her head down on her arms, and closed her eyes. Inuyasha copied her position, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"We'll take a break for a few minutes."

Inuyasha wordlessly nodded and closed his eyes. "Sounds good."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Izayio walked into her kitchen, about to yell at Inuyasha for keeping Kagome out this late, but stopped as she saw both teens sleeping at the table.

She smiled, walked back into the living room, and came back with two blankets.

She wrapped one around Inuyasha then around Kagome.

She turned off the kitchen lights, then walked out of the kitchen and up to her room, calling it a day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Complete. I have to go. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	18. Chapter 18: Early Morning Scare

Curiosity Killed the Cat

----------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as a sudden pain shot through her back and up to her neck. Turning her head the other way she sighed as she realized that she was awake.

Groaning she sat up, noticing that her neck was still in pain. Sitting up, she looked around, trying to figure out why her neck was in pain, why her back felt weird, and why she was at a table. Then it all came back to her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, trying to figure out if she woken him up or not. But he still sat there, head on her folded arms, sleeping.

Kagome looked around the kitchen and saw that it was 6:15 in the morning. "I must have fallen asleep." She whispered to herself, looking back at Inuyasha. "Now what?" she asked Inuyasha, though he was still sound asleep.

"I could try to go back to sleep, or I can wait till someone wakes up, or I can go home."

Kagome took a minute to think over her options. If she tried to go back to sleep her back and neck would probably only get worse. What was she suppose to do while she waited for someone to get up, watch TV? And if she did go home Inuyasha would probably wonder what the hell happened to her.

"I'll leave a note." She decided. She picked up a random piece of paper and a pencil and quickly jotted down a note.

_'Inuyasha, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes (even though the whole cake exploding was your fault. Lesson learned: 1) don't cook cakes with you 2) don't forget about cakes in the oven 3) don't poke big bubbles of uncooked batter) and letting me take a shower. I'll give you back the clothes A.S.A.P. Call me if you need some more help today with math. I went home. Kagome' _

Smiling down at the note Kagome got up from the table, noticing just how weak her legs really were, and stuck the note in one of Inuyasha's opened hands.

Rolling her eyes at the sleeping hanyou she turned around and walked out the door. Smiling out at the world Kagome made her way home, smiling at the beauty of the world.

The grass was wet with dew, the sky was shining a brilliant pink, and the air was nice and cool on her skin. She walked down the sidewalk, humming, thinking that nothing could ruin the moment. A

nd that's when she noticed the odd sound of a car following slowly behind her. Who would be driving this early in the morning that slow?

Kagome started to look back but thought better of it. She had nothing to worry about. She was almost home, and this was a nice neighborhood. But she started walking faster nonetheless.

As she was passing the ice cream parlor, all thoughts of the car were erased from her memory, as she saw, sitting boldly in Renkzo's driveway, the black van where she found the camera and folder.

Only now, instead of unloading the car, Renkzo and Rubio were loading up boxes and bags.

Biting her lip Kagome quickly darted behind the ice cream parlor, waiting till Renkzo and Rubio went inside. Kagome silently tapped her foot against the cement beneath her feet, occasionally checking to see what was going on, but the two never left the car unattended.

And that's when she noticed the car that had been following her pull up into the behind the parlor, where she was hiding. Her heart stopped as she realized that she had forgot about the car. Kagome stared at the car door, to shocked to look up at the driver who had opened his window.

"Get in!"

Kagome winced, realizing that he wouldn't just take her money and leave. He probably wanted to rape her, kill her, and leave her body in a ditch.

"Kagome?"

Kagome hesitantly looked up, and before she could stop herself she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, looking around, trying to find what was making her laugh. Not being able to he looked back at her and saw she holding her stomach. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Kagome just shook her head, smiling, and walked around the side of the car. "What are you doing here?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for automatically jumping to the worst conclusion there was.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe." Inuyasha explained looking at Kagome, trying to figure out what the hell was so damn funny.

"How did you know I left? You were asleep."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking back at her eyes. "Who could sleep with all that racket you made?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking out the back window. "Come on. Let's try to get a better look of that car." Kagome said, waiting for Inuyasha to move. But he didn't.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oh no. We'll get caught. We aren't doing anything."

"But the car will get away." Kagome cried, looking back at the car.

"We're not getting caught just so you can look in the back of that damn van." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Fine. Then we'll follow it, see where it goes."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and Kagome knew she could convince him. "I don't know…"

"If we don't then…then we'll never know what's in the van. And if we follow them then we can stay a good distance away, see what they're doing, and not get caught."

"Yeah but…"

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I don't know…"

Kagome sighed, giving up. "Ok, then I'll go by myself."

"What? You don't even have a car. How are you going to keep up with a van?"

"…I have my ways…"

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha I'm going. And if you don't then it's just me. So make up your mind. Are you coming or not."

"…Fine…"

Kagome smiled, pleased that she convinced him, and buckled her seat belt. "Ok, let's go!"

Inuyasha sighed, but backed out from behind the parlor, and parked his car on the side of the street, waiting till the van moved.

But as soon as he turned off the car the van started up. Inuyasha quickly started his car and followed the van.

"Oh and Kagome?" Inuyasha said, sparing her a look.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted me to pop the bubble and you know it."

Kagome smiled, rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. Because she did.

---------------------------

I miss Selene all ready. It's weird only writing two chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's short but it ended there for a reason. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	19. Chapter 19: Finding 13 and a horse

Curiosity Killed the Cat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, nervous. They had been tailing the can for an hour now, and now they were out in the country. She didn't even know where they were.

She looked over at Inuyasha and saw his cool and calm posture. She marveled at how he could be so calm in such an heart-racing situation.

Feeling her gaze, he turned to look at her. "You ok?" he asked, sensing her nervousness.

"Who? Me? I'm fine. Totally fine. I've never been better. Seriously, I'm am the epitome of calm." Kagome said, sitting back in her seat, looking out the window, acting as if she was calm, hoping that he would believe her act.

But all hope went out the window when he said, "You're a bad actress."

Sighing, Kagome turned to face him, seeing that he was looking at the road again. "No, I'm not fine. I'm nervous ok?" Kagome said sighing. "And I'm a good actress!" she added.

Inuyasha smiled again, trying not to laugh. "Oh, I know. I was just kidding. Kagome baby, you're a star!" Inuyasha said, imitating an agent with a bad accent.

"Shut up!" Kagome said, looking out the window.

Inuyasha laughed again, turning to look at her. "I was kidding! Now calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

"No? We're just following a van to who knows where. What if he's going to dump a body in a river or something? Then he sees us, kills us, and dumps our bodies too?" Kagome asked, staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, checked to make sure he was still driving far enough behind the van, and looked back at Kagome. "You're the one who wanted to do this remember? So relax."

Kagome huffed, leaning back against the sit. "You didn't say that we weren't going to be caught, killed, and dumped." Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"I know. That's because there's a very good chance that we will."

Kagome, shocked, looked over at Inuyasha. Her eyes wide with fear, she wanted to kill the hanyou as he started laughing.

"I was only kidding!" he protested, laughing. He heard Kagome mutter something about dumping his body in a river anyway, but ignored her as he turned his attention back onto the road.

They sat silently, watching as the car continued to drive further and further into unknown territory.

"Where do you think we're going?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Inuyasha chanced her a glance, before looking back at the road, noticing that she was being totally serious.

"Where the van goes I guess." Inuyasha said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks." Kagome said dryly, continuing her gazing out the window.

Inuyasha sighed and looked over at her. "I don't know. I've never been out this way before. But if I had to guess I'd probably say we're going to the hide out or something."

Kagome nodded, though she didn't look over at Inuyasha. "Is your mom going to be worried?" Kagome asked.

"She shouldn't be. She knows I can take care of myself." Inuyasha said, looking back out at the road.

"That doesn't stop a mother from worrying." Kagome said wisely.

"No, I guess not. But she knows I'll come home at the end of the day in one piece."

Kagome nodded, not pushing the subject further.

Inuyasha had freedom. His mom trusted him enough to let him do whatever he pleased, and come home at the end of the day, in one piece, without do something illegal. But she also worried and protected him like a mother should. She knew him like the back of her hand, and she loved him. Sometimes she would treat him like a baby, but that was only because she loved him.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had a perfect mom.

"What about you? Isn't your mom going to be worried?"

Kagome felt her smile disappear from her face. Unlike Inuyasha, her mom didn't give a damn.

"No." Kagome said simply, hoping that would be that. But it wasn't.

"I thought you said a mother always worries."

"…I did. And I meant it."

Inuyasha stayed silent. She had just said yesterday that her mom wasn't home when she left, meaning she as still a live, so what did she mean her mom wouldn't worry, even though a mother always worries about their children.

"Look, we're in a town!" Kagome cried, changing the subject.

Inuyasha looked away from her and saw that, they were pulling up to a town. The town was rather big, and Inuyasha could tell it was a town for rich people.

"Why would his hide out be here?" Kagome asked, not realizing that she had just asked the question he was wondering himself.

"Maybe he isn't going to his hide out." Inuyasha said, slowing the car down as the van slowed.

"…What is he doing in a rich town like this?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha ignored her question, not knowing what to say, and followed the van.

Suddenly the van turned right, down a busy street, and pulled into a huge storage lot.

Inuyasha, glancing at Kagome, slowly followed the van, making sure not to be seen and not to loose the van.

The van stopped in front of one of the storage garages and Rubio and Renkzo stepped out. Inuyasha stopped his car, glad that it couldn't be seen from the angle he was at, and watched as Renkzo and Rubio got in the garage.

He tried to see what they were doing, but the walls of the garage protected them from his sight. He and Kagome waited their, being as quiet as humanly possible, as Rubio and Renkzo unloaded the van, moved the boxes and bags into the garage, locked it, get in the car, and drive off.

Kagome waited a minute or two before getting out of the car and heading for the garage Renkzo and Rubio were just at, Inuyasha right behind her.

As soon as Kagome looked the garage over she started jumping for joy.

"Locker 13! The key! We found what the key goes to!" She said excitedly.

But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to that.

He hadn't noticed before, but on every garage door, right in the middle, was a picture of an animated horse that had big eyes and a big smile. It looked medium sized, not to big and not to small. It was colored brown and its teeth were even white.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! I'm done with this chapter. I really liked this chapter. This is a really important chapter. I even made it obvious. But, if you still need help here. HINT: re-read the story. I won't be nice and tell you which chapter to re-read. You have to re-read them all, if you want to find it. And, review every chapter that you've re-read (unless you've already reviewed that chapter). And if you don't…I won't be so nice as to just put the hints out there like that. I'll be sneaky, put one in where you don't expected it, and I'll leave the chapters on cliffhangers, making you go crazy, wondering what will happen! I'm evil! And hyper. Bad combination. So, if you don't want to go insane, review all the chapters you re-read. Or else…bum…bum…bum… Sorry, really hyper. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	20. Chapter 20: I love you too

Curiosity Killed the Cat

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! We found it!" Kagome cried happily. "Too bad we don't have the key. But we'll come back later. What do you think Inuyasha?"

She asked, turning to face him. "Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to get his attention. "Are you ok?"

"I know this horse." He said quietly, not taking his eyes of the picture, trying to remember where he saw the horse.

"What are you talking about? It's just a picture."

"I saw this same exact picture somewhere else."

"…You mean on every other garage door?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, glaring. "This is no time to be a smart ass!"

Kagome rolled her eyes but she stayed quiet as Inuyasha continued to place the horse.

"…Anything?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed, defeated. "No, nothing. I can't remember where I've seen this picture." He said, turning back around so he was facing Kagome. Kagome shrugged, smiling at him.

"I'm sure you'll remember it sooner or later. Bright side: we've found what the key goes to. So when should we come back? We probably won't be able to get in after dark. We could come back tomorrow. But then there's the problem of Renkzo or Rubio coming. So we should probably get their schedules. And the only way I think we could possibly get those would be to get back into Renkzo's house. But the only way we can do that, without triggering some kind of silent alarm would be to either go in while he was there, maybe when he was asleep, or one of us could start working for him or something, that way we'd know the alarm code, or at the very least be able to get inside his house without worrying about setting off an alarm. Or we could go back to his office and try to get into his files there. But during the day there are too many people around, meaning we're bound to get caught. So at night seems like our best bet. Or…Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you listening to me?"

Kagome stopped her long list of ideas, noticing that Inuyasha had a far away look in his eyes. Kagome sighed when he didn't look down at her. Placing her hand on his shoulder, finally gaining his attention she said,

"Inuyasha you'll remember where you saw that horse. I'm sure you will."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, but his mind was still working feverishly, trying to find where he remembered the horse.

Kagome sighed, knowing that he still wouldn't pay attention. Smiling, she thought of a way to take Inuyasha's mind off the horse.

"Come on," she said, leading him back to the car.

He followed her lead, and got into the car. Kagome smiled, shutting the door and walking happily over to the driver's side.

Inuyasha would probably kill her, no, he would kill her, but if it took his mind off that damn horse, it was worth it.

Sliding into the car she turned on the car. Taking a glance at Inuyasha, who was looking out his window, she put the car in drive and slowly put her foot on the gas pedal.

Smiling when the car slowly moved forward she turned the car around and followed the painted lines on the cement, leading the way out.

She took a deep breath when she got to the road. The road was pretty busy, cars zooming by. She turned on her blinkers and turned onto the road, hoping that she did it right.

She smiled as the car turned onto the road, not paying attention to the honking horns or the curses that were screamed at her.

Turning to look out Inuyasha's window she started wondering why the cars were driving on the wrong side of the road. Shrugging her shoulders she turned to face the road and her heart stopped.

Coming straight towards them was a semi-truck. Kagome sat there dumbly for half a second before she screamed.

Inuyasha turned his head toward her as he heard the scream and saw that Kagome was sitting in the driver's seat, hands covering her head, eyes closed.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at her, but stopped as a horn caught his attention. Turning to face the road, his heart stopped as he saw a semi-truck coming straight towards them.

Without thinking he put his hand on the steering wheel and veered off the road, driving off into the grass beside the road.

"Kagome! What the hell were you doing?" Inuyasha cried, turning to face the girl.

Kagome had her hand on her heart and was taking deep breaths. "How was I supposed to know that there was a semi-truck in front of us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some people look at the road while they're driving. Others drive on the right side of the road!" he yelled, his voice getting louder with each word he said.

Kagome looked at him, biting her lip. She knew he was mad at her, she had known all along that he would be mad at her when he found out. But at least he wasn't thinking about that damn horse.

"You're mad?" she asked, though it was more of a statement.

Inuyasha shook his head, and suddenly started to laugh. Kagome, smiling, laughed too.

And she thought he was mad?

"Mad? Me?" Inuyasha said, still laughing.

"I'm pissed!" he yelled, stopping his laughter.

Kagome stopped laughing as he yelled at her. No, he wasn't mad, just insanely pissed.

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked, leaning towards her, forcing her to move back, till her body was pushed against the car door.

"You killed have killed us! You could have killed someone else! You could have ruined my car! What do you have to say about yourself?" He asked.

He was leaning so far towards Kagome that their noses were almost touching, but he didn't notice, and neither did she.

What did she have to say for herself? Kagome sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say.

"Look, Inuyasha I'm sorry. I just…I mean…I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Inuyasha looked at her, contemplating what she said. He knew he shouldn't keep blaming her, because he was the one who let her get in the driver's seat. If he weren't so focused on that damn horse then maybe he would have stopped her before she got on the road. But…how could she make it up to him?

Suddenly, he smiled, a smile that told Kagome that she would be doing something she didn't want to do.

"You can clean my car, inside and out."

Kagome relaxed. That wasn't so bad.

"In a bikini."

"What? It's the middle of October!"

"So?"

"So it's freezing! And besides, I don't want anyone to see me standing around in a bikini cleaning a car!"

Inuyasha contemplated, once again, what she said, and smiled when he came up with the perfect solution.

"Ok, you can do it at night, so no one can see you. You can do it Monday, after we get back from the storage garage."

"You're kidding! I'll freeze!"

"Then I suggest you hurry."

Kagome sat, staring at Inuyasha, her mouth hanging open. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence as Kagome glared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Get out of the car." He said after a while.

Kagome did so without being told again, grumbling something about how stupid men were and something about them being jerks.

Inuyasha got out of the car, leaving the door open for Kagome, and walked over to the driver's side.

Inuyasha started the car and they were on the road in a matter of seconds.

"I hate you. You know that?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms, and looking out of the window.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said, smiling at the way Kagome looked, sitting there, pouting.

Kagome rolled her eyes but kept silent.

_'Bright side: At least he stopped thinking about the horse.' _

But now, it didn't seem so bright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! What did you think? I hope you guys liked this! So, did anyone go back and re-read the story? I know I said that'd I'd leave you guys with cliffhangers and make you all go crazy, but I didn't check who reviewed what chapter. So, you guys got lucky. Did you find the hint? It was pretty easy if you ask me. It took me a minute to find what chapter. Also, go and check out my profile if you want any say about my next story. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	21. Chapter 21: Cat and Mouse

Curiosity Killed the Cat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat quietly in Inuyasha's car as he drove towards the storage garage. Yesterday, all things considered, was an ok day.

They figured out where the key went, they studied for the Math test, and they had a nice, non-exploding, cake before they called it a night.

But they had argued about how they were going to go about getting into the locker, and Inuyasha had finally won, deciding instead of sneaking in or working for Renkzo, they'd just go after school and hope for the best.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word to Kagome about his math test, and Kagome hadn't said a word to Inuyasha.

The test, to Kagome, was as easy as baking a cake-no, as easy as taking candy away from a baby. But she was good at math.

They weren't even learning anything, it was all review from pervious years, and Inuyasha was struggling. And if Inuyasha did badly on his test, then he'd lose his determination and everything would be 10x harder.

"Do you have the key?" Inuyasha asked, looking over to Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome said, patting her pants pocket. "I have it."

Inuyasha nodded and the car fell silent again.

Kagome sighed and looked out the window, knowing that Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome, who was staring out the window.

Kagome shrugged, and lazily turned her attention towards Inuyasha, away from the trees that were flowing by, one by one.

"Nothing really. Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not looking away from the road. "Just wondering."

Kagome nodded, but she didn't look out at the window anymore.

Yawning, she covered her mouth, blinking her eyes a few times; trying to fight the urge to sleep that was constantly growing inside her. After two nights of staying up late, Kagome was starting to feel tired. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to be up that late last night." He said, earning her attention.

Kagome waved off his apology, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I'm not tired." Kagome said, blinking back the water that was trying to dampen her dry eyes.

"Sure your not," Inuyasha said, smiling, look backing out at the road.

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back against her seat, intending to rest her eyes for a moment.

"You're such a liar…" she heard Inuyasha say.

"Am…not…" she said, her words coming out mumbled and incoherent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, twisting around, trying to get comfortable.

"Kagome? Wake up. We're here."

Kagome groaned, again, sleepily slapping away the hand that was shaking her shoulder.

"Kagome? We're at the storage garage. Wake up. Kagome?"

Kagome groaned again, but slowly opened her eyes. Squinting, she looked over to Inuyasha, seeing him smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes up wider. Inuyasha shrugged, still smiling.

"Come on, no one's around."

Kagome nodded, unbuckled her seat belt, and moved the jacket that was draped over her. It was Inuyasha's jacket.

"You looked cold." Inuyasha explained, watching her look questioning at the jacket.

Kagome nodded her head, and got out of the car. Stretching, she looked over at Inuyasha.

"You ready?" she asked, walking over to him, grabbing the key out of her pocket.

"Yeah," he said, walking beside her towards the locker.

Kagome handed Inuyasha the key and watched as he successfully unlocked the lock and opened the garage.

Looking around, Kagome followed Inuyasha into the garage. Inuyasha and Kagome stared in shock at what they saw.

"I can't believe it." Kagome said, disbelieving.

Nothing. Nothing was in the garage except cobwebs, darkness, and a few stray twigs, carelessly lying around the ground.

"They must have been here earlier today and emptied out the garage." Inuyasha said.

"Great!" Kagome said, running her hands through her hair. "Just great! Stupid, stupid, stupid Renkzo!"

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and walked over to a stray piece of paper that lay in the darkest corner of the garage.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked himself, picking up the paper.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, walking over beside him. She bent down, so she was at his level, and looked at the paper.

"It's an ad, and by the looks of it, it's from a newspaper." Inuyasha said, squinting his eyes so he could see the dirty paper in the dark.

"Well what's it say?" Kagome asked, moving closer to Inuyasha and the paper.

"I think it's an add for…'Salon Magic'…" Inuyasha said, moving the paper closer to him.

"The place Renkzo goes for massages?" Kagome said, though it turned out to be more of a question.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

Then, suddenly, a picture of the horse became a vivid picture in his mind.

"Why do you think he would cut out this ad?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

"…I don't know…" he said, standing up.

Silence fell between the two, as they stood there, thinking about the scrap of paper and the empty garage.

"So…what now?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha checked his watch, and looked outside. It was 7 o'clock. By the time they got back to Kagome's house it would be around 9 o'clock, maybe 10…and that meant.

"We'll go to Salon Magic tomorrow. As for tonight…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and shuddered when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…you're kidding…right?"

Inuyasha shook his head no, and walked out of the garage, back to his car.

"Inuyasha? Come on. It's cold!" Kagome said, walking after him, pleading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome cursed under her breath as she walked out of her room.

She had spent about a half-hour trying to talk her way out of the bikini, but it was no use. She spent the rest of the way home sleeping, and now she was home, it was dark, and she was in a bikini.

Walking slowly out to her back yard she glared at Inuyasha. He was enjoying her misery. The son-of-a-bitch was enjoying it!

"See Kagome. Is this really that hard?" he taunted, sitting in his chair, watching as she opened his car door and started cleaning out the inside.

"I hate you." Was her simple reply.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and watched as Kagome crawled in and out of his car, cleaning it, before she cleaned the outside.

And even though it was dark, Inuyasha could see her perfectly. And there wasn't a flaw on her body.

She had an hourglass figure, her hair was down, covering the top of her back, and her bikini fit just perfectly. She was wearing a white bikini, which shone in the moonlight, and it had pink polka dots on it.

Kagome closed the car door, dusting off her hands, and quickly grabbing the sponge in the bucket of, now cold, soapy water. She quickly ran the sponge around the all ready totally clean car, and shivered.

"Cold?" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

"No. I'm only in a bikini, in the middle of the night, washing your car with cold soapy war, in the middle of October!" Kagome said, scrubbing even harder on the car.

Inuyasha smiled, watching as she scrubbed away her anger, walking slowly to her.

Kagome kept scrubbing, not caring about how she was getting the grass wet, or how slippery it was.

"Hey-" Inuyasha began, lightly touching Kagome's bare, cold, shoulder.

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome began, turning quickly on her heels, but stopped as she lost her balance, and fell backwards.

Kagome readied herself for the impact that was sure to come, and squeaked when she felt two, warm, arms wrap themselves around her waist, stopping her downward fall.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha, maybe about 3 inches away from her face, a huge smile sitting smugly on his lips.

"You are such a klutz!" he said, laughing.

Kagome glared at him, forgetting the position she was in. "I'm not a klutz! You big jerk!"

"Oh really? Then you meant to fall on purpose?"

"Yes!" Kagome said before she could stop herself.

"Oh really? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was quiet a second before she got an idea. "To do this!" she cried, pushing herself away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, surprised, dropped her, and watched as she fell to the ground. He saw her quickly wince before grabbing the bucket of soapy water and throwing it at him, before he had a chance to move.

Kagome smiled, standing up, watching as Inuyasha stood still, eyes closed, letting the water run off him.

"Pay back's a bitch." Kagome said, trying not to burst out laughing.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, blinking off the excess water on his eyelids, and shook his head, slowly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Was all the warning Kagome got before Inuyasha pounced. He jumped at her, opening his arms and wrapping them tightly around her waist.

"No!' she squealed, trying to get away from his wet body. "Stop!" Kagome said, erupting into laughter.

Inuyasha started laughing too, and he let her go, take a few steps away, before going after her again.

Kagome ran around the yard, Inuyasha after her, laughing madly, as they continued their little game of cat and mouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! How cute? I hope you liked this chapter. It took me all morning. Read and Review. Till Next Time...


	22. Chapter 22: Oh Driver

Curiosity Killed the Cat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and warm them up. Looking down at the hot chocolate that was in between her legs she couldn't help but to remember her and Inuyasha's little game.

Shaking her head, smiling, she looked up when she saw Inuyasha enter the room, wearing some of, what she assumed, were her mom's boyfriends' clothes.

Her mom never had told her that she had a boyfriend, so Kagome wouldn't even know about the clothes if she hadn't found them in the laundry room.

"I hate you." Inuyasha said, playfully glaring at her.

"Really? What a coincidence. I hate you too!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch beside her, grabbing the papers that sat beside her. "Are you serious? Kagome, it's 10:30! The Renkzo shit can wait till later." Inuyasha said, setting the papers on the other side of him, so Kagome couldn't get to them.

"I know. I just have to finish writing everything down. That's all." Kagome said, leaning across Inuyasha to get the papers.

"No." Inuyasha said, lightly smacking Kagome's hand, until she drew it back. "Not tonight. It can wait till morning."

"Inuyasha, come on. It's just a few sentences." Kagome tried, again, reaching her hand out to get the papers.

"Nope." Inuyasha said, lightly smacking her hand, again, making her draw back. "And don't try again. This is your only warning."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, obviously thinking of how to get the papers back. "Fine…you win…" Kagome said, sighing in defeat.

Kagome turned her body, so she was facing the TV, watching at of the corners of her eye as Inuyasha smiled at did the same, seemingly forgetting about the papers he was guarding.

Kagome hid her smile and she prepared herself. '_1, 2, 3!' _

Kagome quickly turned sideways and jumped over Inuyasha, to try and get the papers. But he stopped her, laughing, pinning her down, so her stomach was on his lap.

"That has to be the worst attempt ever!" he said, laughing as Kagome tried to struggle free.

"Oh, shut up. Can you let go of me now?" Kagome asked, stopping her attempts to break free.

"No. I warned you not to try it again. But you did. Now you're stuck."

"What!" Kagome cried, struggling harder then ever to get free.

Inuyasha just continued to laugh, effortlessly holding her down on his lap. As Kagome started to get tired her movements stopped and she just sighed, lying in Inuyasha's lap.

"Good," Inuyasha said as Kagome stopped moving all together. "Now just lay here and watch TV." Inuyasha said, grabbing the remote and turning to from the news.

Flipping the channels, he sighed as he realized nothing good was on. Stopping on Lifetime, the only channel that wasn't playing an add, or a movie made in black and white.

"You like Lifetime?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the mocking tone out of her voice.

"No. But unless you want to watch hour after hour of commercials, or some boring black and white movie, I suggest you shut up."

"What? I wasn't saying anything. I like Lifetime. I just didn't know you did too."

"Kagome…I'm warning. Just drop it."

Kagome laughed but didn't say anything else.

Inuyasha put his feet on the coffee table, and laid a blanket on Kagome, and another one on him.

"Oh! This is the one where the woman's brother, killed their sister, and they have now the woman has to decide if she wants to turn him in or not." Kagome said, looking closer at the screen.

Inuyasha sighed. This was the movie he watched with his mother. Why did he stop here again? Commercials didn't sound so bad.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent, in the dark, watching the movie. Until the TV got blurry and Kagome's eyes got heavy.

Closing her eyes, Kagome smiled glad to be asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at her when he heard her breathing even out and smiled. He tried to get up, but stopped as she groaned, and held on tighter to his arm, which she was using as a pillow.

Shaking his head, still smiling, he used his free hand to turn off the TV and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned, waking up. Squinting her eyes, she tried to move but found she couldn't. Turning her head as far as she could, she saw that Inuyasha's arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her there.

Looking down she saw she used Inuyasha's arm as a pillow. Looking up at the clock in the living room Kagome squinted in the darkness, reading the clock. It was 4:55am.

Meaning she'd have to get up, take her shower, eat breakfast, wake Inuyasha, and leave.

Groaning she unwrapped herself, and quietly got up, not wanting to wake him up just yet. She walked into her bedroom, grabbing out a change of clothes for the day, and walked into the bathroom.

She quietly undressed, and hopped into the warm shower. After a good 20-minute shower, she got out, got dressed, and did her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom, and looked at the clock. 5:41. Running late she walked into her bedroom, quickly grabbed her book bag, stuffing books into it.

Rushing back into the bathroom she quickly brushed her teeth, knowing she wouldn't have enough time to eat breakfast.

Grabbing her shoes she stuffed her feet in them, not bothering to untie them.

"Inuyasha!" she said, shaking his shoulder, trying to get her foot fully into her shoe.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, slowly sitting up, looking around.

Kagome smiled, triumphantly, as she got her feet in her shoes. "I have to go before I'm late. Your clothes are dry, and they're in the dryer. Your car keys are on the counter and your car is still out back."

With that Kagome ran out the door, knowing that she was probably going to be late even if she sprinted.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, watching as Kagome sprinted out of the house.

Sighing he quickly jumped up, went into the laundry room and changed into his dry clothes, grabbed his keys and ran out the back door to his car, using his demon speed, so he was done in about 15 seconds.

Driving his car along the road he smiled as he saw Kagome, running, just about to turn the corner. Speeding up he drove beside her, slowing down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome turned her head, surprised to see him there, and slowly stopped her fast running, instead just walking. "I'm going to be late! I have to go in to clean up!" Kagome said, wondering how he had gotten dressed so quickly.

"Well why are you running? I would have driven you?"

"You're not my driver and I shouldn't use you as one."

Inuyasha laughed, causing Kagome to glare at him.

"What?" she asked hotly.

"Nothing, you're just…never mind. Hop in."

Kagome looked at him and then the sidewalk in front of her, and back, her stopping all movements all together.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now hop in." Inuyasha said, letting his car roll to a stop as Kagome got into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." Kagome said once he started down the road at a normal speed.

Inuyasha just nodded his head, wordlessly, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right. Long chapter. It was going to be longer but I thought ending it here and starting off with the action would be better. Do you like the chapter? I know you guys don't want Inuyasha and Kagome to stay just friends anymore, but let's take it one day at a time. Ok? Read and Review. Oh, and those of you who miss Kikyo (wait, no body misses her? Shock) let me just say, you won't for long. Till Next Time…


	23. Chapter 23: Bad Day

Curiosity Killed the Cat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire morning, in the halls, or the bathrooms, or in some classes, Kikyo has been glaring at Kagome, and Kagome was only too excited to return them, and now, the time had finally come. Lunch Time. 

Kikyo ate her lunch silently, watching as Sango walked over to Kagome's table, and tried to get her to come over. 

Kagome refused, point blank, but she made sure she glared a little at Kikyo, not wanting Kikyo to think that her glaring was keeping her away from the table. 

No, she didn't give a damn about Kikyo, but she had learned her lesson. 

Kikyo watched as Kagome sighed, got up, and walked over with a smiling Sango. 

Kagome sat down at the table, beside Sango and Miroku. Miroku sat beside Kikyo, and Kikyo sat beside Inuyasha, and Kikyo sat beside Sango. 

Kagome glared at Kikyo, and Kikyo continued to glare at Kagome, Inuyasha glaring at Sango, Miroku glaring at Sango, and Sango glaring at Kikyo. 

"So…Inuyasha…how was your 'studying' Saturday?" Kikyo asked, glaring at Kagome. 

"Kikyo, I all ready told you yesterday, it was fine." Inuyasha said, sighing. 

"Yeah, well I still don't see why I couldn't be the one too tutor you." Kikyo said, turning to look at Inuyasha. 

"Because the tutor shouldn't be a dumb-ass, like you." Kagome said, before she could stop herself. 

Kikyo turned her attention back to Kagome, glaring at her again. "What did you say?" Kikyo asked in a slow, mean tone. 

"I said: The tutor shouldn't be a dumb-ass, like you." Kagome said, slowly, as if speaking to a child. 

"Why you little! -" Kikyo cried, standing up. 

Kagome stood up too, so Kikyo wouldn't be able to look down at her, and watched as Inuyasha pulled Kikyo back down. 

"You bitch!" she hissed. 

"Takes one to now one." Kagome said easily, sitting down, loving the fact that Kikyo's face turned a shade of red. 

"Listen and listen good. Leave me, and Inuyasha alone-" 

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha began but he was ignored. 

"-Or else." 

"Why are you so insecure Kikyo? God, I mean, it's like you expect Inuyasha to just go and cheat on you." Kagome said, ignoring the glare Inuyasha sent her, obliviously trying to tell her that she wasn't helping. 

"I'm warning you Higurashi, stay away." 

"Or what? You going to scratch me?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the shade Kikyo went then. 

"Uh…Kagome, you might want to…shut up!" Miroku said, earning her attention. 

Kagome was about to protest, but decided to stop. She got up, smiling, clutching her books to her chest. 

"See you after school today Inuyasha." She said, smiling as Kikyo went an interesting color of purple. 

_'Maybe she'll explode.'_ Kagome thought, walking toward the cafeteria. 

"Bitch!" Kikyo shouted, after Kagome, gaining the entire cafeteria's attention. 

"Whore!" Kagome yelled back easily, walking out of the cafeteria, the doors swinging back and forth easily. 

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha, watching as he rubbed his ear. 

"What are you going to do?" she cried, not noticing as he winced, and started to rub his ear faster. 

"Take an aspirin." Inuyasha said, standing up, and heading for the nurses office. 

Kikyo couldn't hold back the shocked gasp that left her throat. She turned in disbelief to see a beaming Sango and a tired Miroku. 

Kikyo glared at Sango, before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria, ignoring the looks of everyone in the cafeteria. 

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango. 

Sango just shook her head, still smiling. 

"You shouldn't be enjoying this Sango!" Miroku scolded, shaking his head. 

"I know. But, it's just so hard not too!" Sango said, getting up, laughing, as she left the cafeteria. 

Miroku shook his head, closing his eyes. 

"I need new friends, normal friends." 

With that, he got up, and walked out of the cafeteria, fully intending to go to the nurse's office and take a little nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, reading the pages carefully, trying to memorize every word, so she wouldn't have to study later. 

Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to see if she remembered anything she had just read. She hadn't. 

Opening her eyes again, pissed, she re-read the page again, concentrating harder. 

She was in the library, instead of the Study Hall room, and she was trying to study for the science test. 

If she remembered it all now, she wouldn't have to stay up late studying it, which meant sleep, something she wasn't getting a lot of anymore. 

"Are you out of you mind?" 

Kagome looked up, shocked. "What?" she asked, watching as Inuyasha took a seat right across from her. 

"Why would you do that? You know Kikyo already doesn't like you. Why would you make it worse?" he hissed, leaning in closer, so no one else in the library could hear him but Kagome. 

"…She started it…" Kagome said, looking back at the science book. 

"Bull." Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome, and the book she was trying to read. 

"Why are you yelling at me? Go talk to your girlfriend!" Kagome hissed, glaring at Inuyasha. 

She didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it had, but she was trying to study, and she didn't want to talk about Kikyo. 

Inuyasha sighed, watching as Kagome ducked her head and resumed her reading. "Well, are you going to tell me? Why did you sit at with us at lunch?" 

"Because your friend…Sango, I think...dragged me over there. Why don't you yell at her?" Kagome said, sighing as she started to re-read the last sentence in her book. 

"Kagome, I'm not yelling at anyone. I just want answers." Inuyasha said calmly. 

Kagome cursed under her breath as she realized that she still didn't know what she read. 

"Listen Inuyasha, I'm busy. Ok?" 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome started to re-read the page, again, trying to remember it all. 

"Kagome, it's just a test. It can wait. Now tell me why you and Kikyo fight." 

Kagome ignored him, as she tried to recall what she had just read. Her anger rose, when she once again, couldn't recall it. 

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome are you listening? Kagome? Kagome?" 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kagome yelled, standing up, smacking her hands on the table. 

She saw Inuyasha look up at her, surprised, before she stormed out of the library, not caring about her books, or Inuyasha, or the mean looks the librarian was sending her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------�

Kagome sighed, dusting her hands of the dirt that was on them. 

School was horrible, clean up was worse, the only thing that could back the day any worse, was if it rained, while Kagome was walking home. 

Which, it probably would, just because it was one of those days. 

Walking out of the school she saw Kikyo getting yelled at by her dad again, about the little 'scene' in the cafeteria. 

Kagome smiled a little, glad Kikyo's day wasn't good either, and walked down the sidewalk, fully intending to go home, take a bath, and sleep. 

Nothing more, nothing less. And in the morning she'd go and get her book bag, which was still somewhere in the library. 

She closed her eyes, not caring if she ran into a pole, or a garbage can. She just wanted sleep. 

"Hey," Kagome opened her eyes and was surprised to see Inuyasha, driving slowly along in his car. "Hop in." 

After that little 'scene' in the library, Kagome was sure she wouldn't be talking to Inuyasha again, but here he wanted her to get in his car, so he could take her home. 

"What? Aren't you mad at me?" Kagome asked, resuming her walk, closing her eyes. 

"No." Inuyasha said easily. "Are you getting in?" 

"But, I yelled at you in the library." Kagome said, as if he forgot. "Why aren't you-" Kagome left off as she ran into, what she could only assume was a pole. Falling backwards, to the ground, Kagome let out a groan. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, stopping his car, and rushing out. "Are you ok?" he asked, kneeling down beside her. 

"No." she said easily. 

"Here, get up." Inuyasha said, extending his hand. But she didn't take it, she didn't move. "Kagome?" 

"I don't want to move, walk, or open my eyes. I just want…to just lay here. My day can't get any worse." Kagome said with her eyes closed. 

Inuyasha looked down at her, and saw that she looked, kind of peaceful. He sighed, before he got down, so he was lying next to her on the cement. 

"Ok, we can lay here." He said, closing his eyes. 

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head, surprised to see Inuyasha lying on the ground beside her, with his eyes closed. 

"Thanks…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! I hope you guys really liked this chapter. Even though Kikyo is in it. Read and Review. Till Next Time… 


	24. Chapter 24: Reality

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome sighed, retracting her wet feet from the plastic tub.

Today was, in short, a very bad day. Not only did she act like a complete…well, bitch, in front of the entire cafeteria.

What was wrong with her? People like Kikyo…well they never bothered her. She didn't care what they thought, and she didn't care what the said.

Because at the end of the day Kagome knew that she was still her, and she loved that. But now…now she was acting like Kikyo.

Sure, it was only because Kikyo was doing it to her, and sure she wasn't going out of her way too make fun of someone, or say something mean, but she was still doing it.

Closing her eyes Kagome sighed, wanting nothing more then to escape her problems. But she still had homework to do, and she had to study for the science test, and she had to do her laundry, and she had to clean her room before she could go to bed.

Standing up, she walked over to her room, grabbing her dirty clothes.

* * *

'_Kagome sighed, turning her head back up to face the sky. Inuyasha and Kagome laid in silence, neither saying a word as they lay on the cement. _

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. _

_"Huh?" Kagome replied, not wanting to talk, move, or even open her eyes. _

_"Sorry. You know, about the library. I didn't mean to mess you up." _

_Kagome sighed, guilt hitting her full force, like a ton of bricks. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, turning her head to face him, though she kept her eyes closed, wanting to stay in the peaceful darkness a while longer. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't mess me up. And you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should be. I'm sorry I flipped out on you like that. I was just…frustrated, that's all." _

_Kagome listened as Inuyasha chuckled, and was about to open her eyes, to see what was so funny, but stopped as he began too talk. _

_"You're weird, talking with your eyes closed." _

_Kagome blindly stuck out her tongue, eyes still pressed together. Inuyasha laughed harder, causing Kagome to smile. _

_"You ready to get up now?" Inuyasha asked, sitting himself up onto his elbow. Kagome sighed, before opening her eyes to look at Inuyasha. _

_"Do I have to?" Kagome asked, sending pleading looks at him. _

_"Yes!" Inuyasha said, chuckling. _

_He got up, onto his feet, and pulled Kagome up, despite her protests. _

_"You're so mean…" Kagome said feeling tired. _

_"Yeah…yeah…yeah. Tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha replied, leading Kagome to his car. _

_He helped Kagome in, before walking over to the other side, to drive her home. The car ride was filled with comfortable silence, Kagome trying not to fall asleep. _

_Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway, watching as she kept her eyes wide, as an attempt to keep them open and not have them closing on her. _

_"See you tomorrow." Kagome said dumbly reaching out for the door handle. _

_"Hey, wait. I got something for you." Inuyasha said, stopping Kagome's movements as he grabbed something from the backseat of his car. __"You left this in the library." Inuyasha said, handing the tired girl the heavy bag. _

_Kagome smiled, despite her tiredness, and placed the strap on her shoulder, letting the other strap fall uselessly behind her back. _

_"Thanks." Kagome said, again, trying to open the door. _

_Kagome smiled as the door to the car swung open, glad that she was smarter then a door handle. _

_"See you tomorrow." Kagome called into the car, stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. _

_Her legs wobbled for a second, obviously not ready for the weight it had to support. _

_"Here!" Kagome heard suddenly. _

_Turning around she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. Before she could ask him what he was doing he grabbed her backpack of her shoulder, and slung it onto his own. _

_"You can barely walk as it is." He explained, answering the questioning look she gave him. _

_"Oh, well thanks." Kagome said, smiling. _

_Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder, starting the short walk to Kagome's house. Kagome trailed along behind him, trying to remain awake. _

_Inuyasha stopped on the porch, waiting for Kagome as she slowly walked up the stairs. _

_"Thanks." Kagome said, giving Inuyasha yet again, another smile. She couldn't remember when she had gotten so tired, but now it felt like she would never feel awake again. _

_"Need help inside?" Inuyasha asked, holding the backpack in his hand, fully prepared to hand it to her or sling it back onto his shoulder. _

_"No, thanks anyway." _

_Inuyasha nodded, and gently handed Kagome her backpack. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Inuyasha said, walking backwards, so he was facing Kagome as he walked down the steps and the sidewalk. _

_"Bye." Kagome called, waiting till Inuyasha was back in his car before opening the door and stepping in. _

_Sighing, she walked to her room, dropping the book bag in the room, forgotten until she was ready to deal with what was in it. _

_She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of pajamas and quickly changed into them, letting her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in. _

_Sighing at the comfort she got, she walked into the bathroom, grabbing the plastic container that held the towels, dumping the towels out, and filling the tub with hot water, adding in some soothing salts. _

_She carefully carried the full tub into the living room, setting it down in front of the recliner, before sitting down and delicately placed her feet into the hot water, sighing at the instant relief, when a sudden thought hit her, out of the blue, like a ton of bricks. _

_She was acting just like Kikyo. _

* * *

Kagome sighed, remembering her day. It was a stressful day, to say the least. But, the day was almost over, being it was 11:56pm, and the next day was sure too be better.

Kagome smiled hopefully, looking back down at her science book that was laid sprawled on her lap, her hair back in a bun, her pencil behind her ear, and her pink pajamas sitting loosely as she passed the time studying until she had to start another load of laundry.

* * *

_Sorry it was late!_

And I'm done! And, despite what you might think, it didn't take forever! Oh, and thank GodOfFlame101 too, because not only did he encourage me to write the chapter on Saturday, he also checked it for me. Anyway, read and review. Hope you liked this chapter. And be sure to check my profile if you want any say in what my next story will be. Till Next Time…


	25. Chapter 25: Women’s Intuition

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome groaned, turning on her side, feeling the warmth on her cheek vanish.

Curious, she blinked her eyes opened until she could make out her position in the dark room.

She was lying on her stomach, her cheek having been laid on her science book. Yawning, she sat up, stretching her arms up above her head.

She looked around the dark room, looking for her alarm clock, starting to feel more awake then she had been.

1 o'clock.

She had been asleep for an hour, or somewhere around that time. Groaning she sat up, throwing her feet off the side of her bed.

She walked over to the wall, where she knew her light switch was, and flicked it on, immediately squinting her eyes as an attempt to keep the light out.

She blinked a few dozen times rapidly, letting her eyes adjust to the light. As soon as it wasn't unbearable, she opened her eyes a crack and walked over to her closet, deciding to pick out her clothes and put all her books in her book bag so she could sleep in a little later then she normally did.

Pulling out a pair of jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt she casually laid them on the dresser, before dazedly moving over to her bed and gathering her science book and notes and stuffing them into her book bag.

Happy, she turned off the lights and settled back down onto her pillow. Closing her eyes she smiled, happy to go back to sleep, when suddenly an over-whelming feeling it her full force.

Cracking her eye open she looked around.

She got this feeling a lot, the feeling that something was coming, or something was wrong.

It's what helps her get out of the way in time from a flying dodge ball coming her way that she hadn't seen in gym class. And the same feeling that told her that she answered a test question wrong, even though she could have sworn that it was right.

It was something she had come to recognize and love. Her Women's Intuition.

* * *

Kagome shivered, the cold air hitting her.

She stood, in her pajamas, with the addition of a bra under her shirt, and a jacket over her shirt. She looked up at what she knew to be Inuyasha's house, and shook her head.

He was going to hate her if she woke him up now, not to mention if she dragged him out of his nice, warm house.

But, what was she suppose to do? She couldn't just ignore her intuition it didn't work like that.

Sighing, she took a deep breath and walked over behind the house, knowing that, if she was correct, his room was the one with the tree right outside his window.

She couldn't be totally sure, she had only glimpsed where his room was when he had went to get her his clothes to change into after the exploding cake ordeal, but it was her best guess.

Taking a deep breath she started climbing up the tree, finding it a lot harder then she first thought. Not only was the cold air making it hard for her to keep her grip, but also the tree didn't have any branches she could put her feet on. But she climbed up the tree anyway, knowing she came too far to turn away now.

She smiled triumphantly as she grabbed hold of a sturdy branch. Pulling herself up she scooted herself along the branch until she was within arms-length of the window.

Looking inside she was glad to see that it was indeed Inuyasha's room, and she hadn't climbed all this way for nothing.

She tried to open the window, but found it was locked, probably to keep him from opening the window this time of year.

Sighing, she knocked on the window and watched as his ear darted her way, but he didn't wake up.

She knocked a little harder and watched as he turned on his side so his back was facing her.

Frustrated, she pounded on the window, watching in delight as he sat up, obviously hearing the noise.

She watched as he sleepily looked over to the window and couldn't help but laugh as his eyes got wide and he fell of the bed, not having been that much on the bed to begin with.

Hearing a few curses she watched as the hanyou walked over to the window, before un-locking it and opening it up.

"Kagome? What the hell?" he asked, obviously not a nice person as soon as he wakes up.

"Something's happening." She said in short, watching his eyebrow arch up.

"What's happening?" he asked, moving out of the way so she could get in his room.

Kagome looked at the window, trying to figure out how to get in without falling. The branch, toward the end, wasn't too sturdy, and her legs were wrapped around it tight, not to mention her hands were wrapped as tightly as she could get them.

Looking down, she instantly looked up, not wanting to see how high up she was.

"Um…Kagome? Are you going to come in or not?" Inuyasha asked, obviously waking up more as his voice went back to his usual tone instead of the yelling tone it had been.

"I'm coming…" she said, deciding to take her hands of the branch.

She slowly wrapped her hands along the side of the window, pulling herself further towards the window.

Smiling she slipped her hands through the window.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands, helping her through. As soon as her knees were about in he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her further into the room.

Kagome smiled, relieved, as soon as her legs touched the ground.

Inuyasha held her around her waist for a few minutes, keeping her close to his body, knowing that she would probably fall over the minute he let her go.

As soon as her legs were steady Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, smiling her thanks.

"Now, what's happening?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting that he was sleeping a few minutes ago.

"I don't know exactly…" Kagome explained. "But I know something's defiantly happening."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. She had woken him up because something, something might happen.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked, thinking that if it was a dream that told her he might just loose it.

"Women's Intuition." Kagome answered easily.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked, not liking this answer any better then the dream one.

"Yes," Kagome said confidently. "Now get dressed so we can go investigate."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked, going back over to his bed. "There is no way I'm leaving to 'investigate'."

Inuyasha said, lying back down on his bed, throwing the covers back over him. "You're crazy!"

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat hidden in the bushes of Renkzo's garden, next to Kagome.

"I hate you." Inuyasha mumbled, letting his back rest against the wooden fence that stood behind the bushes.

"I love you too." Kagome said sarcastically, watching the back yard, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Done! What do you think? I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. And I want to thank all my reviewers. And I know you guys want something to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome, and there will be…sooner or later…but be patient. It is a virtue after all. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	26. Chapter 26: Pinky and the Brain

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence. It was cold, the ground was wet, it was 2 o'clock in the morning, and nothing had happened yet. Needless to say, things weren't going well.

Kagome's pink pajamas were wet, and even tough her hands were buried deep into her jacket's pockets they were still cold.

Inuyasha, who had been sleeping in black sweats, slipped on a gray T-shirt, and a jacket before following Kagome out of the house.

Silence…that's all there was, silence and darkness…it was unbearable, it was horrible, it was disgusting, but it was so peaceful that it all evened out.

In fact, sitting here, in the dark and in the silence, Kagome felt a little bit of happiness; glad she was sitting there with Inuyasha.

Sure, they weren't the closest of friends, in fact their friendship would probably be over in a matter of weeks, and her memories of him would fade and he'd just be another person she didn't like, but for right now, right that second, they were friends.

And for some reason, a reason Kagome couldn't understand, she was happy.

And maybe that's why she hated Kikyo. No…she hated Kikyo because she was Kikyo, but maybe another reason she hated Kikyo was because she would always have Inuyasha. She didn't want to date Inuyasha, Kagome really didn't, but Kikyo was dating Inuyasha, and that meant that at the end of the day Kagome was still something less in his eyes, just a friend that he liked, while Kikyo was his girlfriend that he loved.

Or maybe, sitting out on the cold wet grass had made her go crazy. Either way, sitting there didn't seem so bad.

Inuyasha sighed, looking over at Kagome, watching as she just looked down at the grass that sat beneath her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, as she looked content, maybe even happy, staring at the grass.

That was one thing he liked about Kagome. She was easy too please. She gets happy when he got a math problem right, and she gets happy when she finds her lost pencil at the bottom of her purse, and she gets happy when she finishes a good book. She wasn't anything like Kikyo.

Kikyo was so hard to please. She wasn't happy with just any flowers, she had to have the perfect date, she wouldn't get happy over finding her lost pencil, and she certainly wouldn't get happy staring at grass.

But Kagome did. Kagome found joy in almost anything, and Inuyasha liked that. That's one of the things he liked about her.

Kagome, as if sensing his gaze, looked over at him.

"What?" she asked, sending him a confused look. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"What made you think I was mad at you?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you saying that you hated me." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "So, are you still mad or have you cooled down?"

Inuyasha shook his head, before looking back at her. "Naw, I'm not mad."

Kagome nodded her head and looked back down at the ground.

"What's so interesting?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the grass.

"Nothing. Its just grass." Kagome said, but she was still smiling down at it.

_'I wonder if she just likes to smile…' _Inuyasha thought, watching her.

She had a nice smile.

Smiling slightly, Inuyasha looked back out at the back yard, and for the first time, saw a pair of headlights coming down from the side of the house.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, repositioning himself so he was leaning closer to the bushes.

Kagome looked up, and spotting the lights, got down next to Inuyasha, peering out through the bushes as the headlights stopped.

Lights inside the house turned on, and Kagome could see Renkzo's shadow moving through the house.

She got closer to the ground as Rubio got out of the van he was driving and came over to the bushes. She felt Inuyasha move her closer to him, so their elbows and knees were touching as they sat on their knees, leaning on their elbows to look out into the darkness that was the backyard.

"You're late!"

Kagome looked over as the screen door creaked opened and out came Renkzo, dressed in plaid pajamas, but he had on his shoes.

"I'm early." Rubio insisted, moving away from the bushes. Kagome and Inuyasha visibly relaxed as Rubio moved further away.

"Don't play you're stupid games now!" Renkzo snapped, getting out of the doorway, so Rubio could come in.

"My games are not stupid." Rubio said, in a fake hurt tone. "Besides, I'm not playing any game. I'm early. You're just going crazy."

"I'm warning you." Renkzo said, smacking Rubio on the head as he walked into the house.

Rubio rubbed his baldhead as Renkzo closed the screen door, and the two men walked out of view.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at Kagome.

"Me? I'm fine. Why?" Kagome asked, not understanding why she wouldn't be fine.

"Uh? Oh, I was just…I just wanted to make sure. That's all." Inuyasha explained, sitting up.

"Well, I'm ok." Kagome said, reassuringly. "I say we go check out the van."

"What? Why?"

"Because they have to had put whatever was in the storage garage somewhere. Where else could it be?"

"In a million other places."

"Well I want to check this place out." Kagome said, standing up.

"Don't be stupid, we should listen to their conversation." Inuyasha said, standing beside her.

"Why? We don't even know where they are. We should look at the van while we still can."

"Kagome we don't even know there's anything in the van. If we listened to their conversation we'd know what we're dealing with."

"Inuyasha-"

Kagome stopped as the screen door opened and she looked over just in time to see Rubio make his way out to the van, Renkzo behind him.

Kagome opened her mouth, an un-stoppable gasp about to escape her, when Inuyasha pushed her backwards.

She automatically wrapped her arms around him, but he was falling to the ground too. The air escaped her as she landed on the ground, Inuyasha's weight on top of her.

Inuyasha quickly put his hand over her mouth, leaning down closer to her, so his face was about 2 inches.

"Quiet." He whispered, waiting till she nodded her head before he pulled his hand off her mouth, and used it to prop himself up.

Kagome could feel her heart race, Inuyasha's legs were entangled with her own, and their bodies were pressed together. But with his arms up, he held his upper body off her, instead looking out of the bushes, making his hair dance around above Kagome's face, some of it brushing her cheek.

"It should be safe soon, the police don't have any leads, and they have no trail." Rubio said, opening the doors of the van.

Renkzo laughed, obviously happy. "Good, good. Then I should be able to have the Charity Ball soon then. And after that everything will fall into place."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rubio said, tired of hearing the same old speech.

"Pardon?" Renkzo said, obviously not liking Rubio's attitude.

"So, all we have to is lay low for a couple more days and then we're in the clear." Rubio said, ignoring Renkzo.

"Yes, yes. And tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"The same thing we always do Pinky. Try and take over the world!"

"What did I same about your games?" Renkzo snapped, walking away.

Rubio, laughing, waved his hand, climbed in the van, and drove off.

Kagome let the breath she was holding out as Rubio drove away, and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, not moving off of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said, noticing how warm she was.

"Good." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Do you know what this means?" Kagome asked, noticing how Inuyasha's hair danced around her face.

"That you're ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, about what they said."

"Rubio is an idiot."

"No! It means they don't know about us. And it means we have to go to Renkzo's party."

"What? I how are we suppose to get in?"

"…I'll think of a way." Kagome said.

"Of course you will." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome just lay there, still in their pervious positions, looking at each other.

"…Come on…we have school in the morning. We better get back home…" Inuyasha said, pulling himself up, a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, noticing how cold she was all of a sudden.

Inuyasha helped Kagome off the ground, and walked her home, standing a little closer then he had to.

As soon as Kagome walked inside, he waited outside her house until all the lights she flicked on flicked off.

Looking at his watch he saw it was almost 3 o'clock. Shaking his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards his house.

He walked into his house quietly, and walked up to his room. He threw his jacket on the floor and pulled off the gray T-shirt, before getting on his bed, and wrapping himself up under the covers.

There were many unpredictable things in his life, but Kagome had to be the most unpredictable. And she was the thing he liked the best.

Smiling, he fell asleep.

* * *

Done! And this one is longer, because I didn't update last week. I'm better, by the way. I'm totally fine now. It might be a little early to say, but I think there's only going to be somewhere between 10 and 15 chapters left. Not sure. I hope you guys enjoyed. And I want to thank all my reviewers. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	27. Chapter 27: Make Over!

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome yawned, tired, as she stared uninterestedly at the board, vaguely noticing the words her History Teacher was scribbling.

She was, to say the least, tired, and she needed sleep. But she still had a full day of school left, and after words she would have homework to take care of.

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head on her hand, closing her eyes.

If she couldn't sleep then she would at least rest her eyes.

* * *

Sango sighed, tapping her foot, waiting for Kagome outside of the History room.

There was only one more period after this before lunch, and Sango knew exactly what to do.

Tapping her foot faster now, excited, Sango stood outside the door.

Finally, the bell rang. Sango stood up straight, preparing herself for her mission, and watched as kids walked past her, off to their next class, before she finally saw Kagome.

"Hey!" Sango called, gaining Kagome's attention.

Kagome looked up, and stopped walking as she saw Sango, waving at her, with a big black bag in her hands, with an evil smile on her face.

Kagome hated to say she was afraid of Sango, she wasn't, she was just afraid of the trouble she would get into because of Sango.

Kagome started walking again, feeling fully awake now. "Yeah?" Kagome asked, eyeing the bag.

"What do you have next?" Sango asked, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her away from the History room.

"Uh…gym…why?"

"Because you're going to miss it today." Sango said, pushing open a door, and leading Kagome inside.

"What do you mean I'm missing it?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sango didn't answer as she let the door swing shut behind them, making sure to lock the door.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, looking around the room.

It was the bathroom, the girl's bathroom.

Sango walked over to the mirror, opening her bag, and laying everything on the wooden shelf hanging under the mirror.

As soon as the bag was empty, Sango grabbed the clothes that were in it, turning around to Kagome.

"I had to guess you're size, so it might not fit properly." Sango said, walking up to Kagome and holding out the clothes. "Go try them on. Then we'll do your make up, then your hair."

"What?" Kagome asked, grabbing the clothes out of Sango's hands.

"Change." Sango said, moving Kagome closer and closer to a stall.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, as she was boxed into the stall, closing and locking it.

"Giving you a make over." Sango said easily, walking back across to the mirror, plugging in her straighter into one of the outlets.

Then she started setting everything up. She laid all the hairbrushes next to the hair bands, and the nail polish by the make up, and the hair spray by the straighter, and the pink flip-flops on the floor.

By the time she was finished the stall opened up, and out came Kagome, newly clothed, holding her clothes next to her chest in a neat ball.

She was wearing tan pants and a pink T-shirt that fit her perfectly.

"Good." Sango said, smiling. "Now for your make up…"

"Sango?" Kagome asked, finally regaining her wits. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because…well, let's face it. You're a pretty girl Kagome, you really are, beautiful even, but no one notices because you're too…I don't know…smart? I don't know…I think brains and beauty is a great combination, but other people don't because…they're just jealous or stupid."

"What?" Kagome said, totally confused.

Sango sighed; laying down the straighter she had picked up, and walked closer to Kagome, laying her hands on her shoulders.

"What I'm trying to say…is that I'm doing this because I like you, and I want you to be happy, and because…well, just because…" Sango said.

Kagome just stood, shocked my Sango's answer.

She was speechless; she had nothing to say, she was totally and utterly unsure of what to do next. All she knew for sure was that she starting to like Sango, despite her obvious flaws, mainly being having a knack of getting her in trouble.

"Ok?" Sango asked, staring at Kagome, waiting for her permission to continue.

Because, in the long run, it didn't matter how good of a cupid she could be, if Kagome and Inuyasha went kicking and screaming all the way. They have to want this, at some point or another.

"…Yeah…yeah ok." Kagome said, smiling, nodding her head.

Sango smiled back, leading Kagome over to the mirror.

"Good! You are going to look great!" Sango said, happily.

She positioned Kagome so her back was pressed up against the shelf, grabbing some of her make up.

Kagome and Sango chatted happily as Sango applied the make up, and straightened Kagome's all ready straightened hair, and painted her nails.

And by the time the girls were done with the make over Kagome and Sango were both laughing hysterically, tears in their eyes.

"Ok…" Sango said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's time…"

"Time?" Kagome asked, calming herself down.

"Yep. It's Lunch Time…"

* * *

Lunch Time…the time of day were kids get to relax and enjoy their time with their friends, gossiping, and laughing.

But today, among the various tables of students, sitting and eating their lunches, laughing and gossiping, only one person caught Kagome's eye…Kikyo.

Glaring over the many heads of care free students, Kikyo followed Kagome with her eyes, watching as she and Sango walked across the cafeteria to a set of blue swinging doors that led outside, where kids sat happily under trees and on benches.

"I hate her…" Kikyo said absentmindedly.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, looking around to see who Kikyo was talking about.

Kikyo ignored him, still mad at him. Not only had he stopped spending time with her, and stopped calling her, he started spending more and more time with…Kagome…Kagome!

Kagome of all people…the one person she really hated, the one person, who, for some reason, didn't seem effected by her glares, or mean words.

The only person who didn't back off when she told them too, the only person who wasn't afraid of her.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that she was mad at him. But what did she want him to do?

Between school, and Kagome and the mystery, and studying, he didn't have time to call Kikyo, or hang out with her.

"Kikyo? Look. I'm sorry, ok? Please, just stop ruining the time we have together by being mad at me…ok?" Inuyasha asked, not expecting Kikyo to turn her cold glare on him.

"I'm ruining our time together?"

"…That came out wrong…" Inuyasha said, instantly wanting to take back everything he said.

"How did you mean for it to come out?" Kikyo asked her voice laced with anger.

"…I just meant that…you know…being at mad at me…it ruins are time together…"

"So it's my fault we don't hang out anymore?" Kikyo asked, turning to see him properly.

"What, no! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Inuyasha cried, watching Kikyo as she got madder and madder at every word he spoke.

Kikyo stood up silently, grabbing her tray full of food, and dumped it carefully over Inuyasha's head, watching as her food went straight down to his jacket, the milk running slowly down his head.

Then she stalked off, not wanting anything more to do with that conversation.

Inuyasha sat silently, eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. But as the milk ran down the side of his face, he started to doubt that something would happen.

Sighing, he opened his eyes, and to his surprise, can face to face with Kagome.

"Got milk?" she asked.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her stupid attempt to cheer him up, he even chuckled a bit.

Kagome, smiling, wiped a napkin around his face, wiping all the milk off his face, and drying as much of his hair as she could.

Then she helped him out of his dirty jacket, smiling at the clean shirt underneath it.

"You're lucky it didn't get on your pants…" Kagome said, folding the jacket neatly.

"Lucky?" Inuyasha asked, finding it hard to call him lucky when his girlfriend dumped her tray on him in the middle of the cafeteria.

"You know what I mean…" Kagome said, walking with him out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said, nodding his head.

Kagome started talking about her day, and how tired she was, and how she did on her science test but Inuyasha was distracted, too busy thinking.

_'She looks good in that shirt…' _

* * *

And I'm done! Now, it doesn't take a genius to realize that Inuyasha and Kikyo are drifting apart, and with Sango playing cupid…well, you knows? Anything could happen right? Anyway, here's Sango! I didn't forget about her, I promise, I just carried away with everything else. But here she is, and she hasn't given up on being cupid. I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank my reviewers. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	28. Chapter 28: Ice Cream

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome looked down at her chocolate ice cream cone, studying the ice cream as if it was the last time she would ever see chocolate ice cream.

"Are you ok?"

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her over his vanilla ice cream.

"Fine." Kagome said instantly, not even thinking about her answer.

Because really, what was she suppose to say? Nothing was wrong, nothing she could explain anyway.

There was just something that made her…sad.

It was like time her goldfish died, and she had to flush him down the toilet. It was nothing that she really remembered, she had been 5 and the gold fish was just a gold fish, but still, it had been hers.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked, noticing that something was wrong with her.

"As sure as sure gets." Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment longer before nodding.

"…So, the charity ball. What do you think that's al about?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that it was on her mind as well.

"…Well, whatever it's about we know one thing: we're going. Getting invited might be hard, but I figure that if worse comes to worse we can dress up like servers…"

Inuyasha stopping listening, instead just watching Kagome as she took another lick of her chocolate ice cream before setting it back on the table.

Today at school was…bad to say the least. But somehow, things didn't seem all that bad right now.

Sure Kikyo was pissed at him, and he'd have to spend an hour pleaded with her to forgive him, but in the mean time he was sitting in the Ice Cream Parlor with Kagome, eating ice cream.

How could it be bad?

Inuyasha blinked focusing back on Kagome, confused as he realized that she had stopped talking and was now smiling at him.

"Day dreaming?" she asked him cutely.

"Me? No, I was just…you know…"

"Daydreaming?" Kagome finished for him.

"Well…yeah, maybe." Inuyasha admitted, smiling back at her.

"What were you day dreaming?" Kagome asked, propping her chin on her elbow, which sat on the table, using her other hand to pick up her ice cream cone and give it a lick.

"Well…basically it was about man-eating…ducks, and…a monkey came and rescued everyone." Inuyasha said lamely, still smiling.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, her smile widening. "Really? Wow, what an…interesting day dream."

"Yeah, I thought so." Inuyasha said, nodding his head, taking another lick of his ice cream.

Kagome giggled, shaking her head at Inuyasha. "So what were you really thinking of?" Kagome asked, now fully curious.

"Ah, you know, homework, school, stuff like that." Inuyasha said, waving his hand in the air, trying to change the subject.

The last thing that he needed was to bring up Kikyo, let alone infringe their silent rule of not ever talking about Kikyo.

It was just better that way, Kagome was happy, and he was happy that Kagome was happy.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome, trying to act innocent, as if he wasn't changing the subject, and as if he wasn't avoiding the question she asked.

"Um…probably nothing." Kagome said, shrugging, totally forgetting the question she asked Inuyasha. "I'll probably watch some TV, maybe read a book." Kagome said, shrugging again. "Nothing special."

"Sounds fun." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing? Aren't you still grounded or something?"

Inuyasha glared down at his ice cream, knowing that he was, still, in fact, grounded. And that he would spend yet another night at home, watching Lifetime with his mother.

He was lucky, really, that he got to spend as much time as he did with Kagome. But whenever he asked his both if he could go out to meet her, she instantly said yes.

For some, unknown reason, his mom just liked, no, loved, Kagome.

Well, it wasn't really all that unknown.

Kagome was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, responsible…the girl that all mothers loved.

Really, he wouldn't be surprised if his mother loved her more then him…well, as much him anyway, because, as he had learned the hard way after a Lifetime movie/phone call incident, that taking favorites sucked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, snapping him too attention. "Finally." She said as he finally acknowledged her. "What were you thinking about now? A fish trying to take over the world?" she asked sarcastically, though Inuyasha could tell she was getting worried about him.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.

Kagome smiled, eyeing him some more, before looking back down at her half eaten chocolate ice cream cone, that was starting to melt, chocolate ice cream running down the sides of the cone.

The two sat in silence, neither talking, just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

The sky started to get dark, and the customers coming in and out of the Ice Cream Parlor dwindled down.

But neither said anything, just sat in the comfortable silence, occasionally looking at each other.

The silence continued even after hours of them sitting there.

Their ice creams completely melted, some of the ice cream dripping onto the table, while most of it laid in puddle at the bottom of the cone, bites bitten out of the cone here and there.

The two just sat in the same little booth overlooking Renkzo's house, the sun setting, a dim lighting glowing out of the window from the parlor lights, shining on their faces.

* * *

Ok, here you go. What did you think? I know not much happened, but trust me; this is a really important chapter. Why? Well, because after this chapter there's not going to be a lot of time like this anymore, nice, quiet, peaceful time. So, I thought that this was just the perfect little chapter, you know, kind of showing you what it was, and then what it will be. So, enjoy the peace while it lasts, because it's about to get a lot more hectic. I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	29. Chapter 29: The Break Up

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried into the phone.

" 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' that's all I ever hear from you now a days Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!"

"No, that's not good enough, not anymore."

"Kikyo-"

"No Inuyasha damn it, you can't just say sorry like that'll make up for everything!"

"I know Kikyo, I know. I'm sorry!"

"…"

"Kikyo?"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Kikyo-"

"What do you want me to do? What am I suppose to say?"

"I don't-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Inuyasha closed his mouth immediately, but couldn't help but think about the sentence.

He didn't know.

On the other end of phone he heard Kikyo sigh. "Ever since you started hanging out with her-"

"Our problems have nothing to do Kagome."

"Then what? We were fine before she came along."

"Kikyo you can't just blame her."

"…"

"I mean, sure our problems started around the same time that she started tutoring me, that doesn't mean anything."

"…"

"It's just a coincidence. That's all."

"…"

"You know I'm crazy about you, Kikyo."

"…"

"Kikyo?"

"Are you really defending her?"

"What? No, Kikyo-"

"Oh my god. You are. I can't believe you Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo."

"No. There's nothing you can say. You've said enough."

"Kikyo-"

He was answered by the dial tone.

"Kikyo. No. Shit!"

Hanging up the phone, he threw to the ground, listening as it just bounced unharmed. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed.

What was wrong with him? Did he really just defend Kagome to Kikyo? Kikyo, his pissed off girlfriend, who just happened to hate Kagome. Sure, it wasn't Kagome's fault. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But why did he have to go and tell that to Kikyo? Was he trying to make her mad?!

"Just call her back." He reasoned with himself, reaching for the phone.

Dialing her number Inuyasha waited, surprised that she answered on the third ring.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry."

"I think we have to break up."

"What? No, Kikyo, no. Just, let me explain."

"Inuyasha I don't care what you say. Whether you like her or not, she likes you, and you're not going to stop seeing her."

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, just, wait. Ok. We don't have to break up."

"Yeah, we do."

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"I don't trust her."

"But I wouldn't let anything happen."

"…"

"Kikyo?"

"Did you just admit that you know that she likes you? And you still see her?"

"No, wait, Kikyo that came out wrong."

"Pick Inuyasha. Me or her."

"Kikyo."

"…"

"..."

"That's all I needed. Good bye-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're always jealous. And of nothing. Me and Kagome are just friends. Ok? Get it? Just friends. I'm not going to pick between her and you because that's just…just stupid!"

"…"

"And I'm tired of always having to deal with your mood swings, and I hate how you're never really nice too my friends. And I hate the way you wear your perfume. And you wear too much make up and-"

"As if you're one to talk. Your friends are horrible, you always give me a head ache, and I swear to god if you send me one more note during Math I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to talk to my girlfriend."

"Ex-Girlfriend!"

"Whatever!

"Go to hell!"

"Meet you there!"

"Ass hole!"

"Bitch!"

"Good bye!"

"Bye!"

"Oh, and I hate that sweater you gave me for Christmas."

Inuyasha was about to answer when she hung up. Looking down at the phone, he threw it on the ground, again.

"Stupid sweater…Stupid Kikyo…Stupid Kagome…Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…Stupid Inuyasha…" he finished, sighing. "I wonder if she meant that about the sweater…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully. The sweater he had spent all day finding.

Shaking his head, he sighed. So he and Kikyo broke up…that wasn't the end of the world.

Shaking his head, he laid down on his bed, planning on just go to sleep. That was all anyone ever really needed.

* * *

"You what?" Miroku asked.

"We broke up." Inuyasha said, pulling out a book from his locker. Looking over at them he saw Miroku, looking as if he was sad, and Sango smiling happily.

"God Sango, you could at least try like Miroku."

"I'm sorry." Sango said, though she was still smiling.

Rolling his eyes he got back in his locker.

"So…have you talked to Kagome yet?" Sango asked, on to her 3rd attempt at playing match maker.

"No, I just got here." Inuyasha said, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh, yeah, right. But you're going to talk to her."

"I don't know. I guess. If I see her… Why do you care?"

"I don't care." Sango said a bit too quickly, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning look and Miroku's annoyed one. "It's just, you know, she's practically one of us now."

Another questioning look.

"I mean you guys get along really well, and me and Miroku love her! And she sits with us at lunch and, you know. Yeah."

Miroku snorted at the 'Me and Miroku love her' part, shaking his head sadly. Now that was a pathetic excuse.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to read her face.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"It's just, you know. She's smart…friendly…cute…funny…nice…pretty…smart…nice…friendly…cute…nice…smart…cute…single…"

"Stop it." Inuyasha said, realizing what she was getting at.

"Stop what?"

"The single part kinda gave it away." Miroku informed her.

Swatting at him, she turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Well why not?" she pouted.

"Because we're just friends."

"So, we're just friends."

"And?"

"And we'd date."

"No we wouldn't."

Miroku held back the fit of laughter that was quickly growing.

"What's that mean?"

"It means we wouldn't date."

"So if I asked you out you'd say no?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"Of course? What's that mean? What's wrong with me?"

"Huh…nothing. I just meant that I'd never date you because we're friends."

"Kikyo was a friend."

"And look how that turned out."

Sango stared in silence, still pissed, feeling as if he somehow insulted her. Glaring at him, she stalked away, pissed and determined.

As soon as she was out of hear shot Miroku burst out into laughter. Inuyasha glared at him, not thinking it was funny.

"Shouldn't you go after you girlfriend?"

Miroku, ignoring the comment, said, "I'm sorry, it was just like you wanted her to kill you."

"What's that mean?"

"Inuyasha, you never tell a girl that you'd never, ever, date her. Especially if she's a friend."

"But she wasn't asking me."

"I know. That's the best part. You made her feel rejected when she didn't even ask you!" Miroku finished, laughing.

And thus the glare. Inuyasha sighed, before whapping Miroku up side the head.

"Thanks for the help." Inuyasha mumbled, walking away, Miroku beside him.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Sango walking toward her locker. Sighing, she braced herself for whatever Sango had in mind.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Because I happen to know that he and Kikyo broke up. And he likes you."

"What?"

Sighing, Sango started over. "Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up, and he likes you. I suggest you go and ask him out. Now."

Kagome nodded, before explaining, "Yep, you've gone crazy."

"Kagome!"

"Look, I'm sorry about him and Kikyo, really. But I don't like him like that."

"Liar."

Looking at Sango, Kagome could tell that she was obviously pissed.

"Anyway, I've got to go to class."

"So you don't deny you're lying about your feelings!"

Sighing, Kagome closed her locker.

"What's the point in denying it? You're just going to keep insisting that I'm lying. Which, I'm not by the way."

And with that she walked away, book all ready flipping to its page.

Watching as she walked away Sango decided that Kagome was just in denial.

"Now, it's Inuyasha's turn." Sango said, heading toward his homeroom.

* * *

After 33 more failed "You like him!" attempts from Sango, and an incredibly awkward lunch in which Sango kept trying in a not-so-subtle way to insist that she was madly in love with Inuyasha, Kagome had somehow made it through the day.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as she opened his car door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked, knowing that tonight was the night. "You didn't really protest much about the idea…"

"Would you have listened if I had?"

"Nope."

"Then there we go."

"Ok, off to the ball!"

* * *

OK, the next, and last, chapter, is the ball. The ball in which everything unfolds. Exciting, right? Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll update the last chapter tomorrow (it's done and all, but this way you have something to look forward to). Sorry for such the long wait. But I'm back, and there's one last chapter. And if you haven't figured it out yet, that chapter is going to be a pretty long chapter. And yes, Sango has gone nuts. ; Read and Review. Till Next Time…


	30. Chapter 30: The End

Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

Kagome looked down at her dark blue dress and sighed.

The dress went past her feet so that the ends barely brushed the ground, even though she was wearing high heels. The dark dress had sparkles all over it, and in short, it was a beautiful dress. It was her mom's beautiful dress.

And if her mom saw that she was wearing it, then Kagome would never see the light of day again.

"Ready?"

Looking up she saw Inuyasha wearing a suit and tie and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't you dare laugh." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I wasn't going to." Kagome said innocently, though she was a minute away from laughing.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Nodding, Kagome followed him out of her house and they walked down to his car. She got in silently, looking out the window as Inuyasha wordlessly drove out onto the main road and headed toward Renkzo's house, where the ball was being held.

"You do look nice though." Kagome said, smiling.

The idea of Inuyasha in a suit and tie…well, it was just too funny for words.

Inuyasha muttered something incoherent and Kagome couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked over at her, smiled, and started laughing too.

Pulling up to the house, they were still laughing. Inuyasha parked the car, and the two got out. Looking at the house Inuyasha sighed.

"You sure? We could just forget about this."

"I'm in heels Inuyasha, we're not just going to forget about this." Kagome said, walking up to the house.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha followed her. Coming up to the house Kagome knocked on the door, resisting the urge to bite her nails. Watching as the door opened she saw some large woman in a red dress.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said, doing her best to sound as surprised as possible. "It's been forever!" Kagome said, hugging the surprised woman.

"Uh…yeah!" the woman replied looking completely confused.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked, stepping back and taking a look at the woman.

"Uh fine." The woman said, trying desperately to try and remember who the girl in front of her was.

"You remember Inuyasha." Kagome replied, going back to stand by him.

"Of course!" the woman said, glad to have a name.

"Nice to see you again. I know Kagome has been dying to talk to you since last time."

"Kagome." The woman replied, looking at her up and down, nodding her head as if it was coming back to her.

"Well come on in you two! Enjoy the party."

Kagome nodded, and they walked past the woman into the house.

"It's kinda weird actually being invited in." Inuyasha asked, causing Kagome to 'accidentally' step on his foot.

Kagome grabbed two glasses from a near by server, and handed one to Inuyasha. "Too blend in." Kagome said, pointing around the room, where everyone had a glass in hand. Inuyasha took it, and watched as Kagome walked around, looking at all the people in al the rooms.

"I'm going upstairs." Kagome said, taking a sip of whatever was in her glass. Inuyasha watched as she scrunched her nose in distaste, before taking another sip. Kagome slipped up the stairs as if she did it every day, and with one last look over her shoulder, she walked down the hallway.

Quietly, she opened the door she though was his office, and closed it quickly behind her. Without any hesitation she moved to his desk and started rifling through his desks, skimming everything quickly. She was halfway done when the door opened. She closed the drawer, fell underneath the desk, and quickly poked her eyes. As soon as it looked like she was crying, Kagome started sniffling, and coughing.

"Hello?" She heard Renkzo ask.

Kagome stood up, rubbing her eyes, trying her best to be surprised again, for the second time that night. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was alone."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"I just needed away from the party. I'm sorry." Kagome said, noticing that he had pulled out a folder from the bookshelf.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, pointing towards the folder. Renkzo pulled the folder closer to him, narrowing his eyes.

"Work."

"Oh, great. I really need something to take my mind off everything." Kagome said, holding out her hands. "Don't worry Mr. Renkzo, I'll take care of it." She said, looking at the folder.

"Do I know you young lady?" Renkzo asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome tried her best to look hurt. "Well…yeah. I work for you Mr. Renkzo."

Renkzo looked her up and down, trying to place her. "I'll take care of it." Renkzo said holding the folder closer to him.

"Don't be silly!" Kagome said, smiling a bright and cheery smile. "I'll take care of it. That is what you pay me for." Kagome said, going to grab the folder.

"It's fine!" he said, taking a step back. "Go back to the party."

"…All right." Kagome said, eyeing the folder one more time.

That folder had exactly what she wanted in it. And she'd get it.

* * *

Inuyasha took another sip of whatever was in his glass, trying to ignore the group of women who had attacked him, asking him all sorts of questions.

"There you are!" looking over he saw Kagome, and couldn't help but smile in relief. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ladies these is Kagome-"

"His fiancée." She finished, getting a questioning look from Inuyasha.

The women squealed, and Inuyasha suddenly wished she hadn't come at all.

"But you're so young?"

"Where's the ring?"

"When'd he pop the question?"

"Do you have a date yet?"

Kagome forced a smile. "He asked me…on my birthday. No date yet, but we are getting married on a beach, that's for sure. And he still hasn't given me the ring yet! He says it has to be the perfect moment when he gives it to me."

The women sighed, looking at Inuyasha as if he was some kind of Price Charming.

"That's so sweet!"

"You don't see many men like you around anymore these days."

"You two are the perfect couple!"

Kagome, ignoring the blush that came from the last comment, grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him away.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to talk to him." As soon as they were out of ear shot Inuyasha sent her a questioning look.

"If we tell everyone here all different stories then, if pushed comes to shove, if somebody compares our story, they won't have a straight answer."

Inuyasha nodded, taking another sip of his almost empty glass. Kagome took the glass away from him, finishing it off, before lying it on a near by table.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried, glaring at her.

The drink may have been…well, horrible. But, still. Rolling her eyes, Kagome stopped suddenly, in a hallway with few people in it.

"There's a folder up stairs in his office. It's in his bookshelf. Whatever it is, it's what we need."

"And you know this how?"

Kagome shrugged, walking away. "Women's Intuition."

* * *

It'd been an hour since they'd arrive at the party. Renkzo came down from his office about 10 minutes after Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone from being friends, to engaged, to married, to cousins, to siblings, to roommates, so many times that Kagome had given up on trying to remember what she told who.

All she knew was that Renkzo looking at her, and he was no doubt asking about her. Which meant, if he asked too many people, he'd no doubt come to the conclusion that she was lying.

Renkzo finally left the room, making that the first time that night that he hadn't had his eyes on her.

"I'm going back to get the folder." Kagome said, going up the stairs before Inuyasha could object or Renkzo to get back into the room.

Walking into the room she quickly went to the bookcase, looking for the folder. Smiling in triumphant, she pulled out the folder and read it.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she quickly took everything out of the folder, folded it, and stuffed it in her bra.

Then, she put a few pages in, and stuffed the folder back just in time. A second later the door opened and she turned around to see Renkzo and two guys in black behind him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Kagome wordlessly followed the two men in black down the stairs, arms covering her chest, just in case it was noticeable. They lead her outside, and there, in the street, waiting for her, was a cop car.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She stopped walking, in shock, only moving again once one of the guys pushed her. Stumbling, she went to the car, stopping only to have the police put her in hand cuffs.

Getting in, still in disbelief, she smiled to see Inuyasha sitting beside her, all ready cuffed. Even though he was glaring at her.

Looking out the window as the cop shut the door, Kagome saw Renkzo, smiling at her evilly. She calmly returned the smile, nodding toward the house, but more importantly to his office.

Following her gaze, he turned and looked behind him to see she was pointing to his office. He looked back at her, just as the car started leaving, to see Kagome give him a solid nod and an evil smile.

* * *

"What are we here for?" Inuyasha demanded.

He and Kagome were in an interrogation room.

"We had a complaint. Not only did you two crash a private party, you were also sneaking around his office. And after a recent break in to his house, we have reason to believe that you two are back to finish what you started."

"That's crazy!" Inuyasha replied, trying very hard not to glare at Kagome.

But for some reason she was smiling. Just then the door opened and in came Renkzo.

"I'm sorry officers. There seems to have been a mix up. These two were invited to my party and they certainly didn't break into my house."

"But-"

"Give us a moment?" he asked, looking at the cops.

"All right. We'll call your parents."

Inuyasha groaned. His mom was going to kill him.

As soon as the door closed Renkzo glared at Kagome. "Why you stupid little-"

"Watch it." Inuyasha said, glaring at Renkzo.

"Give me the papers."

"What papers?" Kagome asked innocently.

"The ones you stole from my office."

Kagome just shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll press charges against you for stealing them."

"No you won't. Then the cops would read what they say. And that would ruin your whole bank robbing scheme wouldn't it?"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. And I'm going to prove it."

The two glared, before Renkzo stormed out of the room.

"What papers?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome. Reaching into her bra, she pulled out the papers before stuffing them back in.

"Why-How-But-No, I don't want to know." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Your rides are here." A cop said, sticking his head into the room. The two left the room to come face to face with Sesshomaru and Kagome's mom.

Sesshomaru just shook his head, obviously seeing this as the perfect blackmail. But Kagome's mom looked pissed, especially when she saw what Kagome was wearing.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said, walking out of the building, Inuyasha behind him.

Kagome and her mom stared at each other, before her mom stormed out of the building, Kagome following her.

"My dress?"

"I needed to borrow it. It's still in perfect condition."

"Shoes?"

"They're fine."

"Good."

As her mom got in the car, Kagome was about to pull open the door but her mom stopped her.

"You're walking."

"What? But home's at least 2 miles away."

"Should have picked more comfortable shoes."

And with that her mom drove away. Kagome stood there in shock, before walking.

45 minutes, 2 miles, and at least 1000 curse words, later, Kagome finally made it home.

She slipped into the house, into her room, pulling off the dress and kicking off the shoes before slipping into pajamas and jumping onto her bed, but not before putting the papers safely in her backpack first.

* * *

"What do they say?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the papers.

They were in the library, a good half hour before school started, and Kagome had finally shown him the papers.

Kagome skimmed the papers before saying, "They're details about what he stole the money for, what's going to happen when…"

"So are we going to the cops?" Inuyasha asked, happy at the idea that this might be over.

"No…this isn't enough. We have to catch him red handed."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Pointing down to a date on the page, Kagome couldn't help but think about her good luck.

"That's today." Inuyasha said.

"Yep, we're going to go and catch in on camera."

"Catch what?"

"Rubio and Renkzo are going and moving the money today. If we catch him with that, and what we have here…then we'll go to the cops."

"But Renkzo knows you have the papers, and that you're more than likely reading them, what makes you think that he'll do it today at the spot this says."

"Because if he doesn't do this today then it'll be to late for what he wants to do. And he has to do it there because the money's all ready there, it's just waiting to be moved."

"Wait, what's he trying to do?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome looked away from the papers and up at him. "He's going to try and use the money he stole to buy all the businesses in town. That was what the list of businesses was for. If he gets away with it, then he'll own the entire town!"

"So we have no choice." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"No choice."

* * *

Kagome sighed, looking out at the empty parking lot.

So far nothing.

Looking back at Inuyasha, she couldn't help but remember what Sango had said. Maybe she was crazy, and there was a very good chance of that, because it was after all Sango, but then again, Sango might have been right. Maybe. Right. It's not like she was madly in love with Inuyasha, she was barely in like with him. But…there was something about him that was just, easy to like.

Shaking her head, she forced the thoughts out of her head.

Looking out of the bush she was hidden in, she saw a van pull up. Taking out the video camera and turning it on, Kagome zoomed in as far as it went.

Renkzo got out of the passenger seat, Rubio coming out of the driver seat. They quickly got to work, go over to a stack of boxes that were sitting over at the far in of the parking lot.

Boxes were always there, so Kagome hadn't given it a second thought. Video taping it all, Kagome felt Inuyasha beside her, looking out at the two men that were working fast.

As soon as the last box was loaded into the van, Kagome let out the breath she didn't realize that she'd been holding. That had gone perfectly.

"What was that?"

Kagome quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. She'd spoken too soon.

"Who's there?" Rubio asked, walking towards the bushes, Renkzo beside him.

"Ready?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, making her jump.

"For what?" she whispered back, casting a glance over shoulder at Rubio who had started looking in the bushes. It was only a matter of time before he found them.

"To run out of here."

"You're crazy! There's no way."

Inuyasha just smiled at her. And suddenly she knew, that this is what Inuyasha always felt like, nervous, and scared, knowing that they were doing something crazy, but doing it anyway. And she knew that whether she liked it or not, she was somehow going to run out of here.

"Ready?" he asked again as Rubio grew closer.

"No."

"Too bad." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand before running out of the bushes, bringing her with him.

"Hey!" Rubio yelled, running after them.

"Get in the car!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Renkzo out of the way and turning towards Rubio. Kagome nodded, still running.

Getting in the passenger seat Kagome wondered how Inuyasha was going to get to the van if the van was all the way over here and he was fighting Rubio and Renkzo all the way over…

Climbing into the drivers seat, Kagome looked at the keys in the ignition. Without hesitating she started the car, put it in drive, and zoomed up to the three men, opening the door for Inuyasha to get in.

Inuyasha, blocking Rubio's punch, he quickly climbed into the car. Before he could even shut the door Kagome punched the gas pedal and they were out of there, the two men trailing along behind. Inuyasha quickly pulled the door closed, and put on his seat belt. And it was only then that he realized that Kagome was driving.

"We're going to die!" Inuyasha said, looking out onto the road.

"No we're not!" Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Eyes on the road!"

Her head jerked back to the road instantly.

"Hands at 10 and 2!" "

What the hell does that mean?" She asked, her hands on more at 9 and 3.

"Slow down!"

"We're being chased!"

"Yellow light, yellow light, red light! You just ran a red light!"

"Being chased!" Kagome yelled.

Not only was it hard to stay on the right side of the road, but it didn't help that they were being chased, or that Inuyasha was yelling directions at her.

"Stop sign. Stop sign. Stop at the stop sign!"

Kagome put her foot on the brake, and they stopped at a crashing halt.

"Do you want to drive?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Yes! Nothing would make me happier!"

"Well too damn bad!" Kagome said, hitting the gas and turning right.

"Wrong side of the road!"

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled.

Too say that while knowing Kagome things had been, exciting, would be an understatement. They managed to bring down the town business man, break at least 20 driving no-no's, stolen a car, broke into someone's house, fighting with the cops, being 'brought in' for questioning, and they somehow managed to make it to the Police Station in one piece, even though Kagome was driving.

Shaking his head, we walked up to her and sat down beside her on the sidewalk outside the police station.

"Here you go." Inuyasha said, handing her a small Vanilla ice cream cone. Smiling, she took it, before closing her eyes.

Tired. She was so tired. But she never wanted this day to end.

"And, here." Inuyasha said, turning away from her, but handing her a small plastic container.

Putting the ice cream cone down, she took the container and opened it up. Smiling she saw a ring with little pink jewels all around it.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the ring.

"It's a ring."

"From a machine?"

"Yeah."

"For me?"

"Yep."

"Because?"

"Because, well, I mean, its not perfect or anything. But, you know, it was there, and well, yeah." At the shocked look on her face Inuyasha quickly add, "I'm not asking you to marry me or anything! It's just, you know. A friendship ring or whatever." He said, turning away again, trying to forget about what all the old women at the party had said to him about the perfect moment and everything.

Kagome looked at him and laughed. Turning back to look at her he saw her lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said, slipping the ring onto her pointer finger.

"And you were wrong. This is perfect."

* * *

The end. I'm so tired. I'm not even kidding. Fingers hurt. Eyes tired. I need sleep. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it. I know you wanted a lot more from Kagome and Inuyasha, couple wise, but, you know, I like the way I ended it and if you want there to be something more then you're going to have to day dream about it yourself, because I'm officially done. I'd be sadder if I weren't half asleep. I hope you liked it. Read and Review. Good night, or morning, whichever you prefer. Till Next Time…


End file.
